Under the Midnight Sky
by mystical-fox-princess
Summary: AU Dark Harry.Entering his sixth year, his life soon changes after learning about Dumbledore’s manipulations. New students arrive with a mysterious past. Who are these mysterious dark creatures and why do they seem to be friendly with the Dark Lord? How w
1. disclaimer

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter and friends. However, I do own the plot and other made up characters.

Summary: AU Dark Harry. After much tragedy in his life, Harry has had enough. Entering his sixth year, his life soon changes after learning about Dumbledore's manipulations. He turns to the Dark Lord and finds mysterious creatures. Who are the creatures and why do they seem to be friendly with the Dark Lord? How will they bring Dumbledore down?

Warning: rated for dark scenes, possible abuse, and anything else my creative mind comes up with.

Possible Paring:

Voldemort/OC

Draco/OC

Harry/Ginny

Severus/Lucius

Blaise/OC

Ron/Hermione


	2. Chapter 1

It was a clearness night. The full moon shined with a silvery color. The stars where all out and shining bright. Deep in a forest, a young woman runs for her life. A dark creature chases her prey. She silently watches the woman from a tree. Dressed to kill, she stalks after her prey. She watches as the woman trips over a branch and falls to the ground. The creature pulls back her midnight long hair with a cord. The time was right for her to appear. She leaps down at her prey and stares into the woman's eyes. She licks her lips and feels her canine teeth sharpen as her need to feed heightens. Her eyes shine as silvery as the moon with flecks of red. The woman tries to get her foot loose from the branch she tripped on as the creature advances upon her. She manages to get loose but is too late. The creature leaps onto the other woman and sinks her sharp teeth into the neck of her victim. She tasted the coppery red blood and fed. She felt her victim's heartbeat begin to weaken. Finally satisfied, she pulled back savoring the taste on her lips. Her victim's body fell to the ground dead.

She pulled the cord from her hair and aloud her long curls to hang down. The tip of her hair reached the top of her leather pants. She wore leather boots with a soft soul that made her footfalls impossible to hear. Her leather pants hugged her low on her hips showing off her bellybutton and her curves. Her shirt was also made up of leather. It only came down just below her chest. There were no sleeves to it but it did show some cleavage. She had a tattoo that wrapped around her waist. It was a tattoo of a Celtic design with a sword in the middle on her lower back. The Celtic design circled around and formed a starburst around her bellybutton. She even had a belly ring in the shape of a dragon. Around her belt were hidden daggers. She even had daggers hidden on her boots. She stood tall and proud but she wished her catch hadn't ended so soon. As she stood there, a dark cloaked creature came out of the woods and stood beside her. He stood around six feet tall. His hood hid his features, leaving his eyes to be seen. He looked to the young one standing there, their eyes met. His eyes shined silvery like the moon. He handed her a cloak, which she fastened on and drew the hood up.

"That was your fourth kill tonight. Have you not found someone to keep your thirst at bay for longer than 5 minutes?" he asked her.

"No. It's getting harder to be completely filled." She said.

"That will happen as your powers grow. Come now. We are needed in a meeting."

The young girl nodded and followed him back into the woods.

As they headed back to the dark fortress, the young girl took hold of his hand and asked, "Why did you come looking for me, father?"

He looked at her and smirked, "You need to work on your training more if the plan is to succeed." He said.

"Why can't you or dad send someone else? I don't like it _there_."

"Because u r powerful enough to gather recruits for us. Besides, no one else will know you."

"I guess."

He signed knowing she was giving in to easily. He bent down and picked her up. Something he had not done since she was six, and carried her into the dark fortress. The dark fortress was really a dark manor that was deeply protected with powerful spells and dark magic. The only way to find it was to have special permission. He walked through the front gates and headed to the door. They passed by many cloaked figures who where just arriving or leaving. As they past the front hall, they headed toward the large oak doors that were being guarded by two figures dressed in black cloaks and wearing silver masks. As they approached the doors, the guards began to tremble. The young girl could practically taste the fear and smirked. He put her down and headed through the opened doors.

The young girl looked around the large room. Many followers were already there. The meeting had started. She followed her father up to the front where a pair of red eyes followed her movements. She was not afraid like many others who where present. As she approached the throne, she smirked. She ran up to the figure and sat in his lap. Many followers wondered in surprise as to why that was aloud. The red eyes shifted to the ones before him.

"Daughter, there is a traitor among us. Can you point them out?" he said.

She smiled and stood up. She looked around at the many followers. Using her telepathic abilities that she had, she read into all of their minds. When she finished, she turned back to face him.

"Well I picked out two who I could not read. Snape and Johansson." She said.

"Very well. Snape! Johansson! Come forward and explain yourself."

"My Lord, I kept my mind blocked. Allow her to read me again." Snape said.

"Very well." Voldemort said as he allowed her to question Snape's loyalty.

As she finished, she glared at the other.

"I found your traitor. He told Dumbledore about you and father being mates. He also told about me but did not give any details. He has been telling them of your plains." She said, indicating to the one beside of Snape.

"Restrain him. We will deal with the traitor." Voldemort ordered. He watched out of the corner of his eye as she began to feel hungry again.

"W... W... What to y… y.. you plan f... f... for me m... m... my L... L... Lord?" the traitor asked.

The Dark Lord did not answer. He watched as she tried to fight off the hunger.

"Hyacintha, you can feed off of him if you like." He finally said.

Hyacintha smirked and walked forward. She took hold of his hair and pulled his head to the side. As she was about to feed, the traitor murmured a spell and hit her full blast. She went flying and hit the back wall. Snape grabbed the wand and threw it to Lucius's hand. Lucius caught the wand and snapped it in half. Snape was restraining the traitor as both the Dark Lord and the cloaked creature advanced upon them. Draco had followed his father to the meeting and he ran up to Hyacinthe's side to help wake her. After a few attempts, he finally managed to wake her back up. She had been greatly weakened by the spell. He helped her to stand and walk over to the rest.

"Almost there". Draco said to her.

"Need… to… feed." Hyacintha managed to say weakly.

Draco nodded knowing what she needed. He led her over to the traitor and watched as she latched onto his neck and fed off of him. She pulled back just as his heartbeat began to stop. Her fifth victim of the night fell to the floor dead. She regained some of her energy but not enough. She collapsed, still awake, into Draco's arms. Voldemort gave out the orders to get rid of the dead body and for everyone to leave. The only ones who Voldemort allowed to remain behind were Snape, the Malfoy's, his mate, and his daughter. It was time to discuss the plan and put it into action.

Many miles away, at number 4 Private Drive, Harry Potter woke up from the weirdest dream he could think of. He looked around his small room, not really believing he was awake. He got up out of bed and sat down at a small desk in the room. He pulled out a piece of parchment and began to write a letter. He stopped a few times trying to imagine the reactions he would receive. He began to wonder who would believe him. He did not trust Dumbledore anymore after he found out his true purpose. No one would believe had he had just dreamt of a Death Eater meeting and seeing Voldemort's daughter. He eventually decided to write to the two people no one would imagine him to write to, Snape and Draco.

Once he was finished with the letters, he looked them over. In his letter to Snape, he explained about the dream he had and what he saw. The one to Draco was shorter but asked a simple question, was it true? After looking over the letter, and determined that he was satisfied with them, he addressed the envelopes. He placed them near the empty cage to be delivered. He had aloud Hedwig out to stretch her wings. His stomach growled and he knew he was not going to get any more sleep that night. He slipped out of his room and headed downstairs to grab something to eat.

Over the summer, Harry had changed. He grew several inches. He was still considered short for his age. Since he came back after last year, he and Dudley had come to an agreement. Harry helped him with his diet while Dudley would sneak decant amounts of food for Harry. Needless to say, Harry had packed on some weight but still was small. He spent a lot of time outdoors and his well-developed tan showed. He was well toned and looking good. He let his hair grow out some so it was shoulder length and not as messy. Dudley had slimmed down a great bit as well. No one knew of the arrangement made between the two normally fighting cousins. Harry also had been reading a great amount of books on the Dark Arts. He had taken the books from the Black Library the last time he had been there. He would practice using the knowledge he learned when Dudley got his parents out of the house. He had long since learned how to break the magical signature the ministry used for underage wizards.

After grabbing a quick snack, he headed back up to his room. He looked at the clock and realized it was one minute until midnight, one more minute until he turned sixteen. He stretched out on the bed before he realized that the letters where no longer there and a few packages had been sent. He decided to wait until morning before opening the packages. He was beginning to get tired. Harry yawed a final time before falling asleep again for the rest of the night.

The dawns light shined in threw the window, awaking Harry. He yawed and stretched, trying to wake up. He hopped out of the bed when he heard Hedwig had returned. She had brought several letters to him as well as a copy of the daily prophet. He looked at the letters trying to see who wrote to him. Hedwig nipped at his ear wanting a treat for the many letters she brought. He smiled at her and pulled out several owl treats for her. She ate as he began to read his letters. He tossed aside the one from Dumbledore saying someone will be around to get him. Two letters stood out among the rest. He picked one up and saw that it came from Draco. Surprised that he would receive a reply. He quickly read the letter.

_Potter,_

_What gave you the right to send a letter at 2:00am! Anyways, I don't know how you know about last night but yea that's what happened. How did you know anyways? Weird. I better get going._

_Draco M._

Harry grinned at the letter. He quickly wrote a reply about his dream. He looked at the other letter that was from Snape. Again being surprised with a response, he opened the letter.

_Mr. Potter,_

_As much as it pleases me that you received the truth about last night, you could have chosen better as to whom you inform. My suggestion is to brush up on your potion skills for you may find it handy very soon._

_Professor Severus Snape_

_Potions master extraordinaire _

_Head of Slytherin House at _

_Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry._

Harry rolled his eyes at the letter. He figured there was a hidden meaning behind the letter. Harry looked at the rest of the letters and threw them away. He began to open his packages he received last night. He discovered that one of the packages held two books on Dark Arts potions and a more advanced Dark Arts book of spells. The other package held chocolate and more invented pranks the Weasley twins created. Harry was determined to make it a school year to remember. He remembered the letter from Dumbledore and began to pack all of his belongings into his trunk to get ready for the arrival. He did not have to wait long, for Remus Lupin, Mad-Eye Moody, and surprisingly Severus Snape stood at the door ready to take him away.

"Are you ready Mr. Potter?" Snape asked.

"umm. Yeah." Harry responded.

"Good, we don't have much time." Moody spoke up.

"Just where are we going?"

"Back to Hogwarts." Lupin said.

"oh, ok."

"We better get going then."

With that, Harry was taken by the arm by Snape while Lupin and Moody grabbed his trunk. They Apparated outside of Hogwarts gates. Lupin and Moody lead Harry inside the school as Snape stayed back.

Once Snape saw Harry walk into the school, he turned his attention upon the two cloaked figures coming out of the forest. Their eyes glowed brightly before dimming.

"You waited for us?" The tallest asked.

"Yes, Jason. I wanted to make sure you arrived safely." Snape replied.

"Do I have to come here father? It's too cheery." The youngest asked clearly not pleased with the situation.

"For the hundredth time Hyacintha, yes you do. Don't worry, anything happens go to either Draco or Severus. Come we are expected." Jason said.

Hyacintha mumbled under her breath. There was much she would rather do than go to a stupid school to finish her schooling that she could have finished at home. She knew that in order for her father's plans to succeed than it was necessary for her to attend the school. She followed behind her father and Snape as he led them through the gates of the school and to the main doors.


	3. Chapter 2

Hyacintha sat outside the headmaster's office as her father and Snape held a meeting. She was so bored of sitting there. She thought about just wondering around the school but reframed from that idea. Instead, she found herself watching the paintings interact with one another. They were not very interesting but it was better than staring at a blank wall. She sighed and unbuttoned the cloak she had been wearing. Hyacintha kept glancing very so often to the statue that blocked the office. She could not wait for the meeting to be over with. The sooner it was over, the sooner she could leave such a cheerful place.

'Damn. How long is it going to be?' she thought. She did not realize that it was going to take so long for her father to finish simple paper work. She hated to wait for anything. Hyacintha was becoming bored just sitting there. She took one final look at the statue before heading off down the hall.

'Better take a look around if I'm going to be stuck here.' She thought. She wondered by empty classrooms and closets. Without realizing it, she had made it back to the entrance hall. Looking around, she thought she would try to make a break for it while she could. She ran up to the main doors. Just as she was about to reach the doors, a darkened corridor caught her attention. Stopping just short of the door, she looked down the hall. Hyacintha looked once to her escape before heading down the dark corridor.

Upon realizing the corridor lead to the dungeons, she went down the stairs and explored the darker area of the castle. Her excitement grew as she learned about how large the dungeons actually were. She soon passed the potions classroom. She walked inside and looked around. There was not much in the room to keep her attention. She soon left the room and continued down the hall. She came upon an open door. Instead of walking on by, Hyacintha stopped in the doorway and glanced inside. The room turned out to be the potion masters office. Snape was sitting at his desk, getting some things ready for the start of the year. Hyacintha leaned against the doorframe and watched him for a few moments.

Snape shuffled around some papers before glancing up at the door. He was surprised to find Hyacintha standing there.

"Come sit down." He said to her.

Hyacintha walked into the room and sat across from him. He watched her for a few moments before speaking.

"How did the meeting go?" he asked her.

She shrugged. "Still going on I guess. Last I knew Father was filling out paperwork."

"So you just walked out?"

"No. I got bored of waiting."

Snape smirked at her reasoning. "Do you want something to do?"

"I guess." She said in a bored tone.

"The potions in that cabinet need to be relabeled." He said pointing to a tall cabinet to the right of the room. He watched as she stood up and gracefully walked over to the cabinet. She opened the doors and began to re-label the potion bottles. He figured that would keep her busy for sometime.

"Well that should cover all the paperwork necessary." Dumbledore said as he stood up and walked around the desk.

"Well I think you for your time. I must be going now."

"I look forward to seeing your daughter and her friend this coming school year." Dumbledore followed his guest out of the office and into the corridor. He looked at the bench where he thought Hyacintha would be waiting, only finding the bench and the corridor empty of anyone.

"Looks like she did not want to wait for you." He said.

"Or she wanted to leave. I may know where she has gone off to." Jason said.

Dumbledore glanced to the left and noticed someone coming. He took a closer look and noticed it was Harry. Turing back to his guest, he pretended that he did not notice the boy.

"Will you need help finding her?" he asked just as Harry showed up in front of them.

"No that won't be necessary. Besides, you have company." Jason said smirking.

Harry chose that moment to make his presents known. He glanced, first at the headmaster then to his guest.

"Um sir, I was wondering if I could speak with you for a moment?" Harry said.

"Ah Harry, my boy, head on up to my office and I will be there in a few moments." Dumbledore said smiling down at Harry. Harry just nodded before heading up to the office door. Dumbledore watched Harry for a moment before turning his attention back to Jason. He was shocked to discover that Jason had slipped away while his attention was on Harry. Chuckling softly, he headed back into his office to see what was on young Harry's mind.

Jason easily found his way into the dungeons. He knew there was no other place that would draw his daughters' attention. Smirking, he headed to the potion masters office. He easily knew the way with his daughters' scent leading him to the room he wanted. He walked on until he came upon the potion masters office. He leaned against the doorframe and watched the scene before him.

Snape was sitting at his desk going through some papers, while Hyacintha was sitting on the floor in front of a cabinet looking through the potions that were there. Neither one noticed his presents in the doorway. Jason walked quietly into the room and sat in front of Snape's desk. It took some time before Snape became aware that someone else was in the room.

"My Lord!" Snape said in surprise. Jason just smirked at his remark. Hyacintha stopped what she was doing and glanced over at the desk. She watched the scene play out, not saying a word.

"You sound surprised. I would have thought you would be keeping a better eye here since my daughter is present." Jason said.

"I just was not expecting you anytime soon. I take it the meeting is over?"

"Yes it is and all went well. Both Hyacintha and Auaraya will be attending when the school year starts."

"The school will be in trouble if both are going to be attending."

"I know you can handle them." He turned his attention to his daughter. "Hyacintha, come here."

Hyacintha stood up and proceeded to the two adults. She sat in the chair beside her father waiting patiently.

"While you are here, you must listen to Severus and the other professors as well. Do you understand?" Jason said to her.

"Yes Father." She said.

"Well, we need to be going soon. Quickly finish what you were doing and we will leave." Jason said.

Hyacintha went to quickly finished with the potions. Snape smirked at her as he watched her finish in record time. He was not the only person wanting to finish quickly. Just as Hyacintha finished the last bottle, Jason stood up and headed for the door, his hood already back into place.

"See you at the next meeting, Severus." Jason said as he headed out, followed by his daughter.

Snape finished with the letters he had been working on and began to file some papers away. 'It's going to be an interesting school year.' He thought as he headed for his private lab to being brewing some potions.

Harry was restless waiting for the headmaster. Many questions began to come to mind. Mostly over who the man was that the headmaster was talking to. Finally, after a few shorts moments, the headmaster arrived. Harry sat in front of the desk ignoring the headmasters' friendly smile.

"Now Harry, what did you wish to talk to me about?" Dumbledore asked.

"I want to know why I have to stay at the castle. Why can't I stay at the Burrow?" Harry started asking. "Why don't you tell me anything that is taking place?"

"This is all for your own good. We can't afford to play around with your safety."

"That's not a good enough answer!" Harry yelled as he magic pulsed. Dumbledore could feel the high levels of magic radiating from Harry.

"Calm down before you hurt yourself." He tried to reason with the boy.

"No! I want answers and I want them now!" Harry finally gave in and sat back down, trying to calm himself back down.

Dumbledore looked at Harry; the twinkle in his eyes was completely gone.

"I'm sorry but I cannot answer your questions right now. Trust me when I say it's for your safety."

Harry, not wanting to yell, stood up and stormed out of the office not liking the situation at all. He left knowing Dumbledore was not pleased about his power display. He smirked, as he thought about Dumbledore being sacred by asixteen year old.

Dumbledore was left with a huge problem. The boy was already becoming more powerful than anyone realized. 'There has got to be a way to harness his magic and bring him under control once more.' He began to look through his many shelves of books, trying to find something that would help set is plans back into action before he lost more control over everything.

As he worked, his thoughts drifted off to the two new students that would arrive. He had only met one of them. 'I wonder if I can bring them under my control as well. Wonder which house they would end up at. It would work out perfectly if they ended up in Gryffindor.' Dumbledore thought as he began to come up with a solution to both his problems.

Harry wondered through the castle calming back down some. He did not notice when he reached the library. Taking a chance, he snuck into the restricted area to do some reading. He was able to catch on quickly to new material. This year, he was going to give Hermonie a run for her money. He smirked as he imagined how surprised and upset she would get if he got better grades than she did.

Looking at most of the titles, he realized he had already read most of them. Nothing really caught his attention until he came upon anancient text that looked to have been forgotten about. He pulled the book off the shelf and sat at a table near a corner. He read the title: _Ancient Creatures of Times Long Past._ It looked interesting enough, so he opened the book and began to read the pages.

Harry did not know how long he had been there, but when he looked up from the book, it was already dark outside. He quietly snuck the book out and headed for Gryffindor tower for the night. He decided to keep the book since it seemed as if time forgot it was there and no one would miss it. He hid the book under his mattress and laid down for a nice long dream. Before he fell asleep at night, his last thoughts were hopeful that there was not another dream as before.

'Another restless night, another time to hunt, another time to feed. To once again feel the fear coming from the victim, to taste the sweet coppery liquid of life. A chance to feel whole again, a chance to forget and live.'

The same thoughts kept running through her mind as they did nearly every night since she turned sixteen. She thrived on the thrill of the hunt. It was going to be her last hunt before she returned home. As much as she loved the foreign land, she missed her home. Mostly, she missed hunting with her best friend. The trip had been the longest they spent apart since they were mere babes. They had challenged each other over the number of victims each could get in a single night. She had one by two, but she knew that her friend's appetite was growing the closer her friend reached sixteen. She had gone through the same thing nearly four months ago. She thought back to her life long friend as she stalked the empty park for her next meal. Her father told her two days ago about the move back. She had been away from her home for three months. She could not wait to spend some time with her friend again.

Getting tired of waiting around the park, she hit the streets of the city in search of something as a gift. She walked into a store she loved. The store sold a variety of weapons. She already owned nearly two of everything in the store. Pulling out several gold coins, she bought a few things to give as gifts. As she walked out of the store, a stranger caught her eye. Using every way she knew, she led the strange man to an empty ally. There she fed off her last victim of the night before heading back to her home before her parents caught her out. Two more days until she was finally home for good. No more running, and no more moving. Hopefully, the plans would go off without any problems.

**A/N: The pairing mentioned in the disclaimer may end up changing for a few of the characters. It depends on how the story will progress. If there are any points that dont make since or needs to be explained more than what it was and i will try to explain it better in the next chapter. Hopefully, i havent confused most in this chapter. Anyways, hope everyone is enjoying the story so far.**


	4. Chapter 3

It had been two weeks since he had been at the school, and Harry was bored. There was nothing for him to do that he had not already done before. It was one week before classes were to begin and he could not wait. He still had not heard anything from Ron and Hermione. What was worst was Dumbledore did not tell him anything about what had been happening. All he kept saying was, "I'm sorry Harry, but there just isn't anything to tell."

Harry had become so bored that he kept seeing a shadow around the school. He would ask others if they saw it, but no one has. It became routine to stay up and watch for it, but the shadow was hard to find. He managed to pinpoint the shadow down in the dungeons. He was determined to figure out what the shadow was before school begun. That determination led him to lurking long hours in the dungeons, which was where he was this night.

'Damn it.' He thought, as he grew tired from standing in one spot for hours. Just as he was about to leave, he spotted the shadow. He followed it through the dungeons and around a corner. He ran right into Snape. Harry nervously looked up at the potions master.

"Sorry sir." He said nervously.

"I would suggest you watch where you are going next time."

"I will sir. Umm, can I ask you a question sir?"

"I reckon you can."

"Well, I keep noticing this shadow thing all around the school and I was wondering if you've seen it?"

"Well, Mr. Potter, if I have then would I be telling you? Good evening." Snape said before heading off. If he knew anything, then he did not show it. Harry looked around some more before heading off to the dorm to sleep for the night. All the time he wondered what the shadow was and where it came from. He never spotted the shadow after that night.

_'Home at last.' Was the thought. Located in the woods somewhere, a large manor could be seen. Guards dressed in black robes and silver masks were guarding the entrance. They bowed before opening the gates up. The manor looked old, but it had a unique style all its own. With a mixture of gothic and medieval styles, the place was impressive. Better than most manors were before. The inside was dark. Two grand staircases led to the upper floor while a long hallway led to other rooms. Walking down the hall and to a throne room, a party was taking place. There were no supervising adults, just teens having a blast. Yes, this was home._

_Dancing in the middle of the room was a beautiful young girl. Her long dark hair was pinned up elegantly. She wore a low cut pair of leather pants that hugged her hips perfectly. Her shirt came to just below her chest, showing off her perfectly flat stomach. She was beaming with happiness. 'It's good to be home.' Was the final thought before walking up to the silvery red eyed young girl to give her a huge._

Harry woke up panting for breathe. For once, his scar was not hurting him. He had similar dreams before, but the person's eyes he was viewing from always was at a different place every time. He had yet to figure out who the person was. He did remember that it was a creature of some sort. The strangest part was this pull to be near her. He knew whoever the person was it was female. There were times in the day when the pull was so intense that it was hard to breathe. Once in the dream, she had been wounded. He had woken up feeling the pain for a few hours.

He only knew of one person he could talk to but he was not sure if that person was willing to talk at all. He slowly got out of bed and headed to the shower. After he was dressed, he headed off to look for the one person he could talk to, Snape.

It was not hard to find him. He was in a potions lab working on healing potions. Snape did not even turn around when Harry entered.

"Now what is it?" Snape said as he finished the potions.

"I have been having these dreams, and they have confused me."

"So what am I suppose to do about it?" Snape snapped.

"Do you think that you can help me figure the dreams out?"

Snape motioned for Harry to follow him to his office so they could talk. It still surprised Snape over how easy it was for the boy to come to him, even though he has been horrible to him in the past.

"Now what about the dreams?" he said once sitting at his desk. Harry sat across from him and began to explain the dreams, from the very first one to his latest one. All throughout the description, Snape did not say a word. It was up to Harry to figure it out. Snape knew that he would have to talk with his lord and soon.

"So do you know who it or what the dreams mean?" Harry finally asked after he finished his dream telling.

"I can not say for sure, but think through all the dreams and then look up the similarities. I will see what I know. Although you should see the Headmaster over this." Snape replied surprisingly calm.

"I refuse to talk to the Headmaster over anything." Harry said growing angry.

Snape could feel the power beginning to roll of Harry. His Master was right. The Headmaster was suppressing Harry's magic. He knew that their plan would indeed be easy now.

"Come see me whenever you like." Snape replied smirking.

Harry left feeling even more confused than before. He did remember reading something about how he was feeling in his newly acquired book that was becoming his favorite. He decided to look it up once he had some breakfast. Not wanting to risk running into the Headmaster, he went to the kitchens to grab some food.

After becoming completely filled, Harry headed back to his dorm to look through his book. He knew there had to be something in it to explain what was going on. He dug in his trunk until he found the book. He pulled it out and began to look through the pages. One particular creature stood out among the rest. He read the passage:

'Among the most deadly of these ancient creatures, none are more deadly than the ancient race of vampires. These ancient creatures of the night are not like any vampires known today. Their kind is said to have been killed off. It is more likely they went into hiding. These creatures have glowing eyes of different colors. The most powerful of these creatures have eyes that shine like the moon. Some have been reported to have multi colored eyes of two different colors. These creatures are to be believed the race that created the vampires known today. This ancient race could reproduce and did live off the blood of others. Their apatite was greater than any known vampires and only their mates could satisfy their blood craving. The males of the species have a special trait that allows them to have children if their mate is male. They begin to feel their mate at age sixteen. Often they discover their mate through dreams. They can also feel each other's pain. The most powerful and leader of this clan was believed to be the mate of…'

The rest of the page had been torn off, as if someone did not want anyone else to read it. Harry slammed the book shut. He really wanted to know more about those creatures. What was described left him very little doubt in his mind that it was happening to him. All that was left to find out was whom he was connected with. He felt the answers would come to him when classes began. He put the book away and took out his broom. He figured that he would go do some flying before lunch came around. He had already been able to fly pretty well, but his weeks of boredom helped him push past that. He now flew better than anyone ever would. It was his favorite thing to do. Although he felt caged, he was free when he flew.

He flew until the sun went down. Harry walked back into the school completely tired. He headed down to the kitchens to get something to eat before turning in for the night. It soon became a routine for him. He would get up early and eat breakfast, before going outside to fly. The last two days before classes began went on like this. By the time September 1 came around, he was ready to have homework and classes.

He met the student train at the station. He did not have to ride the train; just arrive with the other students. He noticed two new students who arrived with the others. Harry knew they looked to old to be first years. The only conclusion was that they were transfers. They seemed to be familiar to him. Although he could not figure out why. He was so taken by one of the girls that he did not realize when Ron and Hermione had come up to him.

"Hey Harry. Why didn't you write this summer?" Ron asked.

Harry glared at his friend. "I did but you never wrote more than a few lines."

"Oh, sorry. It's just that we got busy going on vacation and all." Ron said.

"Yea, it was great. You should have been there." Hermione replied.

"Would have loved to but you never invited me." Harry said as his friends got on his nerves.

"What's wrong with you? You've never been this cold towards us." Ron asked.

Harry did not say anything; he just walked off to the carriages and got in the closest one. The carriage happened to be occupied by the same two new girls he saw before. No one spoke the entire ride there. It was not uncomfortable but actually pleasant. Harry missed their presents once they arrived at the school and he had to proceed on into the Great Hall without them.

He took his usual seat at the Gryffindor table and watched the other students enter the Great Hall. He wanted to know who the new girls were. His questions would be answered at the start of the sorting. Finally, after everyone was seated, the sorting began. The two girls that Harry saw walked in just as the last first year was sorted. Dumbledore stood up to make an announcement. The hall fell silent to listen.

"I am pleased to announce the arrival of two new students. They will join our sixth year students and finish out their schooling here. Please let us make them feel at home." Dumbledore said smiling. He was secretly hoping the girls would be able to fall under his control. He could feel their power radiating from them.

"Auaraya." McGonagall called out.

The girl who stepped forward had light brown hair with strips of black. Her eyes were almost slivery with traces of dark blue. She had her hair hanging down loosely. Her hair reached the middle of her back. She did not wear the traditional Hogwarts robes. Instead, she wore a dark black skirt and knee-high gothic boots. Her shirt was very low cut as well as the sleeves. The shirt was black and dark blue that brought out her eye color.

She sat on the stood and placed the hat on her head. She was quickly sorted into Slytherin. She stood up and gracefully made her way to the Slytherin table. She sat next to Draco as she took up a conversation with him.

Harry felt a stab of jealousy. He also felt very protective over her. He felt as if it should be him and not Draco talking with the beautiful girl. He growled low as he continued to watch the pair. The girl must have known he was watching because she looked right into his eyes. He felt as if she was saying it is alright, I'm not his. His glare soften slightly and she smiled.

"Hyacintha." McGonagall called out.

The remaining girl took her place on the stool. She had midnight black hair done up in a high ponytail. Her eyes were silvery with traces of red. She also had a golden tan compared to her friend who had a slight tan. She also was not wearing Hogwarts robes. She wore an outfit similar to her friend with only a few exceptions. She showed off more skin. Her skirt was slightly shorter and hugged her hips tightly. Her shirt did not cover her flat stomach, instead it showed it off more. The color of her shirt was of dark red and black lace. Her skirt also had red lace around it. Her boots were the same as her friends, except they had dark red shoelaces. The girl was also sorted into Slytherin.

Harry watched as she made her way over to the Slytherin table. He still was not happy about the other girl sitting so close to Draco. He saw Auaraya looking at him again and watched as she pulled her friend down between her and Draco. For some reason Harry felt better knowing Auaraya was not beside if Draco. He still wanted to go sit with her and keep everyone away from her. He did not know what the strange connection was that he had with the new girl but he knew she felt it too. Her eyes grew wide with realization as he continued to watch her every move. He was beginning to scare himself.

After dinner was through, the students headed off to their dormitories. Harry met Draco and the girls as they were leaving. He was not sure what he wanted to say. Draco stared at him wondering what he was going to say. When he realized Harry was stuck, he broke the tension.

"Auaraya, Hyacintha. This is Harry Potter. Potter, these two lovelies are Auaraya and Hyacintha." Draco said as he tightened his hold on Hyacintha.

Harry saw the same reaction from Draco as he had just moments ago. It seemed as if they had the same problem.

"It's nice to meet you both." Harry said politely.

"Nice to meet you too." Auaraya replied. She smiled at Harry as she realized the pull they had towards each other. She knew that it would take some getting used to before he accepted it. Her relationship was not what worried her. It was her friends. She knew her friends' father already had someone in mind to be her mate, but there was no denying the truth.

"You promised to behave this year." Hyacintha whispered in Draco's ear. Draco nodded is agreement.

"Maybe we can talk tomorrow. Goodnight Harry." Draco said before heading to the Slytherin common room with the two girls. Harry was left feeling strange and confused. It made him mad to think of Auaraya in the dungeons but he also knew that he could do nothing about it. He headed to his own dorm for the night. Tomorrow was already looking bright for him.


	5. Chapter 4

The first week of classes went by without much happening. The new girls kept mostly to themselves. Just entering one class, one could tell that the girls were bored. They very rarely paid any attention during class but no one could figure out why they still passed. The girls mostly stayed in the dungeons during their free time. Only occasionally will the girls would be found outside. Everyone wondered what they did during their free time, but on one dared to ask. What surprised people the most was the respect the girls seemed to have with Draco. No one had ever seen him stand up to them or try to push them around. He followed them around like a lost puppy, only doing what they told him to do.

Harry had been noticing Draco doing everything for the girls. He knew Draco had changed, just like he had. Harry had begun to distance himself away from his friends, even though they did not notice it. He knew that Dumbledore was not thrilled about it, but Harry really did not care what he thought anymore. He had learned the truth about what Dumbledore was really up to late one night while he was wondering the corridors. He had overheard him talking to another person. He learned that Dumbledore had organized the entire war, starting with Tom. Harry was surprised at first over how quickly Dumbledore worked in order to control everyone. He began to loose faith in everything people told him. He just did not know who to believe anymore.

Harry watched the newly formed trio heading out towards the lake. His curiosity got the better of him and he followed them. He stayed at a distance trying to stay hidden. They continued to walk until they came upon the edge of the lake. Harry hid behind a tree that was close by. He was close enough to hear them yet far enough away to not be seen.

Draco moved out of the way and sat at the base of a tree. He smirked as he watched the girls fall into a fighting stance. It had been a while since he had the privilege to watch the girls fight. It was very rare to watch his Lord's daughter train. In fact, he was one of the three to ever get the chance to watch. Not even the most loyal followers could brag about that. His father and Snape were the other two. Draco heard breathing coming from behind the tree he was currently sitting at. He smirked as he figured out who would be brave enough to follow them. He was surprised to hear that the person was alone and not with his band of friends. His attention turned back to the girls as they begun to fight. At first, it appeared that Hyacintha had the upper hand but soon Auaraya pulled some interesting moves. She began to bet Hyacintha back.

The small battle lasted for a few good hours. Draco smirked at the power being projected by the two girls. No one stood a chance against them when they worked together. He watched as Auaraya pulled off a finishing move, effectively pinning Hyacintha to the ground. She was grinning as she helped her friend off the ground. Draco stood up and joined them by the lake.

"Very good. You have improved quiet a bit." Auaraya said still smiling.

"Father took over my training when you left." Hyacintha replied.

"Man I feel sorry for you." Draco said.

"Don't be. He's tough on everyone." She said.

"Well, he taught you well. You almost had me bet." Auaraya said.

"He never gave me a break. He even brought in Lucius in to help."

"My father went easy on you and you know it." Draco piped in.

"True. I just think he was afraid I would hurt him." Hyacintha grinned.

"He did come home a few times to score to move." Draco smirked.

"Those times I was just plan out furious. He didn't have to call in Snape."

"You just didn't have the best luck did you?"

"Well, I did kick his ass a few times as well. I think both Snape and Lucius limped away once trying to comfort one another." Draco and Hyacintha began to laugh at the image that came to mind.

"Quiet you two. We have an audience or a spy." Auaraya said as she looked to the tree trying to figure out who had followed them.

Draco left the girls and came up behind Harry, successfully scaring him. He smirked as he walked away with Harry following closely. Harry knew that he had been caught and did not see the point of hiding anymore.

"So why were you spying on us?" Auaraya said standing slightly in front of Hyacintha.

"No reason. I just felt like following you." Harry said crossing his arms.

"You shouldn't have." Draco said slightly smirking. Harry actually began to look nerves and regretting his actions.

"So I don't want to hang out with any of my so called friends, nor do I want to listen to any professor here really. I don't care what anyone has to say." Harry said as he began to become angry.

"You have to prove that you can hang with us." Auaraya said.

"How do I do that?" Harry asked.

"You have to fight her." Draco replied. He smirked as Harry began to panic. He knew what Harry was going through, he had to go through the same challenge. He figured Harry would back out.

"Alright, I'll fight." Harry said surprising not only himself but everyone else present as well. He stood in front of Auaraya looking as if he was serious. Auaraya nodded her head and took a fighting stance. Harry copied her and took a stance similar to hers. He had no clue as to what he had gotten himself into.

Auaraya began to attack as Harry tried his best to deflect the blows. He tried to throw in some punches but Auaraya was too quick. It was not very long and it almost seemed pointless. Everyone could tell that Auaraya had Harry bet the minute the match began. Not to long into the fight, Harry found himself lying in the dirt with Auaraya standing over him smirking. He closed his eyes in defeat thinking that it was all over. He would never be able to hang out with them sometime. He was surprised when Draco helped him to stand up.

"Don't worry, you did good for someone who went up against one of them." Draco said actually smiling.

"You mean I didn't have to win?" Harry asked.

"No. I was just testing you to see if you could hold your own." Auaraya responded.

"Huh?" Harry said confused.

"She means that you have potential if you had a descent teacher." Draco answered.

"Oh, so did you have to go through that?" Harry asked Draco.

"Yes, the first time I met Kina actually. Then I had to again when I met Raya."

"You had to fight both of them?"

"Yea but my father has been teaching me since I was six. So I had a better chance than you did."

Harry began to look around at the small group. They did not seem like much but today proved him wrong. His eyes landed on Hyacintha who had not moved or spoken at all. He noticed how pale she had become and she looked on the verge of passing out. Draco and Auaraya followed Harry's line of eyesight to see what grabbed his attention.

Draco was the first to respond as he ran over to her and caught her just as she passed out. He gently held her in his arms as he began to walk away. Auaraya followed shortly behind them, leaving Harry to hurry after them. He did not know where they were going to take her but he soon realized that it was not the hospital wing. Instead, they headed down into the dungeons, stopping just outside the entrance to the Slytherin common room.

"Shouldn't she be in the hospital wing?" Harry questioned.

"No, she will be fine by tonight." Draco answered.

"But are you sure?"

"Stop asking questions and don't worry." Auaraya said before she whispered the password. The door opened and Draco quickly walked in with Hyacintha in his arms. Harry moved to follow them but Auaraya quickly blocked his way.

"Met us tonight at midnight by the lake." She said before walking into the common room. The door closed behind her, locking Harry out in the hall alone. He just stood there trying to figure out what was going on. He quickly left for his own dorm hoping she would be alright. Harry felt as if he belonged with them. He felt that they were what was missing from his life. He desperately wanted to be friends with them. He made it back to his dorm and quickly laid out on the bed. He could not believe how tired he was from the little fight he had with Auaraya. He soon fell asleep dreaming of his mystery girl.

Harry awoke to find it to be 11:45pm. He had 15 minutes to make it out to the lake. He quickly got ready and quietly snuck out of the dorm room. He made it out to the lake with five minutes to spare. He noticed that they were already there. It looked as though they had been there for some time. Draco was sitting on a log with Hyacintha straddling his lap. Auaraya was sitting near them. All eyes turned toward him as he came closer. He sat on the ground in front of them. He still was not to sure about what they were doing outside at midnight. Hyacintha slipped off Draco's lap and sat next to him. She kept hold of his hand though.

"We need to know something." Hyacintha said.

"Ok." Harry responded nervously.

"Why did you truly follow us today?"

"Well, I wanted to know what you were up and I become curious."

"Is that the only reason?"

"It may seem strange but I felt drawn to you when you first appeared."

"Have you been having strange dreams lately?"

"Umm yea, I've had them all summer."

"It's what I though. Have you felt protective of Auaraya?"

"Yes, I was jealous that Draco was so close to her."

Hyacintha glanced over to Auaraya, who glanced back. They both knew that Harry needed to be told why he was having those feelings. Auaraya knew that Hyacintha was leaving the rest of the questions to her.

Harry watched as Hyacintha moved back onto Draco's lap, her back facing him. He knew she was not going to be asked any more questions from her.

"What do you know about vampires?" Auaraya asked Harry.

Harry's attention turned back to Auaraya as his eyes lit up. Harry quickly remembered the book he had hidden away. He began to believe that it was real. His eyes went back to Draco and Hyacintha just as she bit into Draco's neck drinking up his blood. Harry saw how Draco kept a tight hold of her so that she did not slip off his lap. His eyes were closed as if he was enjoying it.

"You are vampires?" Harry directed his question back to Auaraya.

"Yes but not like the ones you have heard about."

"What do you mean?"

"Well for starters, we can stay in daylight but we become extremely weak. We thrive off the blood of others. One thing that is different is that nothing can kill us except for a very rare spell that had been lost for centuries. Someone with very little power would not be able to use it."

"How could a spell kill off your kind?"

"Well it is an ancient spell that does not require a wand. If the spell is done correctly, it can kill off the entire race or just an individual. If done poorly, it may not be effective or backfire on the spell caster. If that happens, the spell caster may be killed or all his allies would be rendered powerless and knocked out for hours."

"Wow! Has anyone ever found the spell and used it?"

"Only one other person has the spell. As far as I know, it has not been used yet or my clan would not have been here. I don't know where it is kept. It is a dangerous spell and only someone with a large amount of power can cast it."

"Who has the spell? Can you destroy it so it can't cause harm?"

"I had been sent out to locate it but all I came across were rumors. If there is a way to destroy it then it would have been done before."

"What are you doing here if the spell is out there somewhere?"

"She is on a mission to protect me." Hyacintha said, coming into the conversation at last.

Harry did not notice when she had finished her meal. He looked over at Draco expecting to see him dead. He was surprised when Draco just smiled and waved at him. His shock must have shown for the girls began to giggle.

"She did not drink enough to have him killed. Actually, come to think of it, she hasn't been as active as she had been before." Auaraya said smiling at her friend.

"Active?" Harry questioned.

"Yea, as in killing. She used to kill at least five every night." Auaraya answered.

Harry was somewhat scared and slightly confused. It was not everyday that he watched a vampire feed and the victim still live unturned. Nor was it learning that one used to kill five or more people in a single night.

"I can feed off of him and not have him turned. My apatite changed this afternoon I think." Hyacintha said looking thoughtful.

"When did you first feed off of Draco?" Auaraya asked.

"I think it was this afternoon when I was too weak to stand. I needed blood and he let me drink from him. Why?" Hyacintha responded.

Auaraya's eyes lit up, "You know what that means?"

"Huh? Oh… it can't be… you mean… his…" Hyacintha became lost to words.

"What are you talking about?" Harry asked.

"You will find out later." Auaraya answered.

"Any more questions?" Hyacintha asked Harry.

"Not at the moment." Harry responded.

"Give him a break, he just learned a tone of things he thought was all myth." Draco said playfully. The three friends began to bicker over anything that came to their minds. They all knew it was just something to do for fun.

Harry just sat there taking in all that he had learned. He watched the whole interaction between the three friends. They all behaved so childish at times while other times they seemed just too serious. Harry knew that they were all good friends and he began to miss having a close friendship like they had. To put it mildly, Harry had begun to feel left out.

"There is no reason to think that way." Harry blinked. He did not realize Auaraya had slipped into his lap. He blushed slightly as she ran her tongue along the side of his neck, taking in his taste. Harry's eyes grew wide when he felt her bite into the place between his shoulders and neck.

A/N: It took me a while to actually get an idea for this chapter. I actually wrote it during my art history class. The next chapter is being worked on and I hope to have it up soon. I have finals coming up, so it may have to wait until they are finished. After that, I should have some time to work on the chapter and get it posted. Until next time.


	6. Chapter 5

Harry closed his eyes as he felt nearly complete. He did not know that it could feel so good as the vampire fed off him. Too soon, the sensations stopped and Harry felt slightly lost. He opened his eyes to see Auaraya smiling at him.

"I knew you were the one." She said softly.

Harry was confused by her words. He did not know what she was talking about. She just continued to smile before leaning down and gently giving him a kiss. His eyes grew wide open as he tasted his own blood on her lips. His mind soon began to cloud over as he responded to the kiss. He soon pulled apart for some much needed air. He was too shocked to say anything. He just pulled her down until her head rested just under his chin. He held her close as he tried to figure out what had happened. He glanced around the area realizing that they were alone. He finally found his voice as his concern grew.

"Where are Draco and Hyacintha at?" he asked.

Auaraya frowned before sitting up. She took note of the area and sighed. She let out a string of curses causing Harry to raise an eyebrow at her.

"She must have taken off again and he followed her. How can I protect her when she runs off at every opportunity?" She said more to herself.

"You should chain her to you until she learned." Harry said teasing.

"NO! Never! I wouldn't be able to." Auaraya said pushing away.

"I was just joking."

"I know. I might consider that if she keeps taking off, but it would be me who would suffer for it."

"What? I'm completely lost."

"It would be considered treason to have her chained."

"How is that? She's just a friend, isn't she?"

"Yes, but her father also is the leader of the clan."

"Oh, ok. So how do we find her?"

"That's just it. We can't, not unless she wants to be found."

"So now what?"

"We have to at least try looking."

"They couldn't have gotten too far." Harry said as they began their search for their two missing friends.

"Draco will you stop it?" Hyacintha said. She was sitting in a clearing with her legs crossed. Her eyes were closed as she looked to be meditating. Draco was pacing around keeping an eye open for trouble. He was grumbling to himself every couple of paces.

"I still think we should have stayed with Raya." He said.

"Well this is important. Besides she looked kind of busy." Hyacintha said smiling.

"Yea, they both looked completely blissful."

"Yea. Now sit down and shut up. I have to concentrate."

"Ok, ok." Draco did as he was told. He watched her sit perfectly still. He knew that she could communicate with her father telepathically. He just did not see the point with it right now. He waved his hand in front of her face to see if she was still paying attention. She did not do anything and he grinned. He was about to test his limits when he heard someone heading their way. He quickly backed away and stood up facing the direction the noise was coming from. He quickly glanced back over his shoulder to see if Hyacintha made a move. She hadn't, he knew that it meant she had made contact. He quickly turned his gaze back to the intruders. He could hear them coming closer and even heard their voices. He was soon faced with someone he never wanted to anger.

"I thought I told you time and time again not to wonder off?" A very angry Auaraya said coming out of the bushes. Draco became nervous and nearly scared.

"I told her we should wait for you, but she insisted that it couldn't wait." Draco said trying to save himself.

"Where is she? I kill her myself." Auaraya said coming closer. Harry smartly stayed out of reach of the very angry girl. Draco took a few steps back to get out of her reach.

"Raya, she is communicating with her father."

"Oh." Auaraya said calming down at once. Auaraya pushed past Draco and sat crossed leg in front of her friend. Harry looked around expecting to see another person standing with them but found none.

"Umm, how is she talking to him?" Harry asked coming to stand next to Draco.

Draco rolled his eyes forgetting that Harry had not been around them as long as he had. He sighed and turned toward his classmate. He eyed him for sometime before he responded.

"She can communicate telepathically."

"Can the entire clan do that?" Harry asked becoming more curious the more he learned.

"No, only a select few can. It is a rare gift among the clan." Draco said. He crossed his arms across his chest as he turned to face the girls. He only took a few steps to move closer to them.

"Kina is telepathic because she inherited the trait through her father. I can to some degree but only one person at a time. She can communicate with a group of people if she wished." Auaraya piped in.

Harry stood next to Draco as he watched Hyacintha. He kept trying to put everything together that he had been learning to come to some type of understanding. They stayed in the same positions for a few more hours. It was nearing dawn when Hyacintha began to move again. Harry was just glade it was a weekend. He watched as Hyacintha slowly opened her eyes and looked around at everyone. Her gaze seemed distant, almost cold. She seemed to be angry about something.

"Father found some information about the ancient spell's location. He believes that someone may be planning to use it. He wasn't sure when." Hyacintha said in a near deadly tone.

"Who has it? Where is it to be located?" Auaraya asked cautiously.

"Don't know who has it, but it is said to be around Hogwarts somewhere. The exact location is still unknown. He wants any information regarding the spell that we can find while we are here. We should relay on the group with no outside help."

"If it is at Hogwarts then maybe Dumbledore would know something about it. I wouldn't trust him but he could help use find something." Harry said.

"Yea, if anyone would know something it would be him, even if he tends to lie about things." Draco agreed with Harry.

Hyacintha's eyes grew colder as she glared in Harry and Draco's direction. Auaraya knew that it was a bad sign. Her friend felt threatened and took their response as a challenge. She had to do something fast. She glanced at Draco hoping he would know how to calm her down slightly.

"We don't need his help!" Hyacintha said nearly growling.

Draco was beginning to feel scared of his friend. He was not used to her acting like she was. He had heard about her dark moods, but was never aloud around when she was in one. Everyone knew she was capable of killing anyone who crossed her path. He tried to recall what his father taught him before he made his first appearance to the rulers. He watched her as she stood up quickly, her gaze never leaving him.

"We can look in the restricted section of the library and if any, Severus may let us use his personal collection." Auaraya quickly said coming between the boys and Hyacintha. She quickly went to one knee, her head bowed. Hyacintha seemed to regard her closely but not with the very heated look she had been sending the boys. Draco noticed the change and finally remembered his lessons. He quickly followed Auaraya's example and went to one knee. He remembered that it showed his loyalty to her if she ever felt a response was challenging her.

"We are wanted back around Christmas. We need as much information as possible before that time. Also, Auaraya, how many recruits have you gotten so far?" Hyacintha said keeping her gaze away from Harry. As far as she was concerned, he was not there. Auaraya knew her friend meant business when she used her full name instead of her nickname.

"Two so far. Not many are very trusting." Auaraya said slightly wincing.

"You need at least twenty by Christmas or the plans will fail." Hyacintha responded.

Harry shifted slightly getting tired of standing there. He knew it was a mistake as Hyacintha's angry gaze turned his way. He was certain that she would have completely ignored him if he had not moved. He felt someone tugging on his leg. He looked down and saw that it was Draco. Draco was indicating for Harry to get down like he was. Harry hesitated before falling to one knee like Draco. Harry did not know what was going on. The more they talked, the more confused h e became.

"What about Potter? I mean when we are to return." Draco asked slowly. His eyes never left the ground.

"He can come if he wants. His choice."

Harry began to grow angry. He hated being talked about as if he was not there. He began to stand as his magic began to build. Draco felt Harry's anger rise along with his magic. He knew Hyacintha would view it as a challenge, especially if his magic continued to grow.

"Lower your magic and calm down. Don't giver her a reason to see you as a threat." Draco whispered to Draco.

"Why?" Harry asked.

"Just do it. I'll explain later."

Harry sighed as tried to control his anger. He lowered his magic until he felt Hyacintha's gaze leave him. He suddenly felt very relieved, as if a danger had past that he did not know was there. He felt the tension build up as time ticked by. He heard footsteps walking toward him. He tensed up hoping that whoever it was would not stop at him. He sighed when he felt her walk by. He knew who was leaving, the only one who was left standing. Harry felt someone tap him on the shoulder. He looked up to see Auaraya looking at him. She indicated that he could stand. He stood up as she tapped Draco on the shoulder. She took off after Hyacintha, leaving the two boys alone. Draco took hold of Harry's arm and followed after the girls. Once he got Harry moving, he let go of him. Harry tried to catch up with the girls but Draco held him back.

"It's better to leave those two for the time being." Draco said.

"Why? What has happened to make her so angry?" Harry asked, wanting answers.

"It could be that her and her father had it out with one another."

"That couldn't be all to it."

"No. She probably felt that she was being challenged."

"By who? Us?"

"Yes. Not only are we supposed to follow and obey her, but we are mainly her protectors. When I agreed with you, she might have felt that we were challenging her authority."

"How did you get involved in all of this?"

"My father taught her for years. I was to help protect her when she entered Hogwarts."

"And how do I fit into all of this?"

"That is between you and Auaraya."

"Wait a minute, how is Auaraya going to calm her down?"

"I don't really know. I know they have been close friends since childhood. They can easily help each other."

"Oh."

They had walked through a portion of the Forbidden Forest and were standing at the edge of the school grounds. The girls were still walking across the lawn wile the boys slowed down their pace to give the girls so privacy. Harry watched as it appeared that Hyacintha was still angry. He could not figure out what had gotten her so angry. He kept replaying the scene in his head trying to locate any wrongdoing. He did know that he did not want to be around her while she was angry.

"How long will she stay mad?" Harry asked quietly.

"Longest time is said to have been three months. She did not talk to anyone, not Raya or even her own father." Draco replied.

"What happened? How did they get her to talk again?"

"I don't know. I wasn't aloud at the castle at the time. I had just turned nine. My father said that she locked herself in her room until they gave in to what she wanted. She was eight when it started and it ended two months after she turned nine."

"Talk about being spoiled."

'Yea.

Across the yard, the arguing continued to grow. Auaraya pulled on a struggling Hyacintha's arms out of site from any who ventured outside. Once behind a building, she let go of her arm. Auaraya was beginning to become angry with her young friend. She was beginning not to care if her father ruled over her or not.

"Stop yelling for once. No one can understand you!" She yelled over her friends ranting.

"The nerve of them. Telling me what to do!" Hyacintha said.

"You know that's not what they meant."

"Yes it is. They have some nerve trying to tell me of all people what I should or should not do!"

"Draco is still learning and Harry has no idea about anything."

"I know that but that's not who I'm talking about."

"Then who is _they_?"

"Papa and his band of followers!"

"Well he is your other parent, he does have a right."

"I know but his followers don't!"

"What do you mean? Weren't you talking with your father only?"

"Yea, until Papa butted in. His followers began to rant on about what should be done."

"You lost me there."

I was talking with Father when he wanted his mate's opinion. Instead, we got his followers. Father did not stop them from telling me what to do! I mean, ever since they got back together, Father has been acting less like the clan leader. He seems to be more concerned about his mate's well being."

"Can you blame him? His mate was said to have died and then comes back years later. Who wouldn't do everything in their power to make sure that didn't happen again?"

"I know but he denies me mine!"

"So you told him about…" Auaraya began.

"Yes."

"Oh."

Hyacintha sits on the ground with her knees drawn to her. She laid her head on top and sighed. She felt confused but above all, she was furious with her father. She wanted so much but only got so little. Auaraya sat with her friend, silently giving her support. Hyacintha leaned over against her friend as the tears began to fall. Auaraya knew not to say anything. She just sat there comforting her friend as much as she could.

A/N: Just a little side note, when Hyacintha uses Papa, she is referring to Voldemort. When she uses Father, she is talking about Jason. I am having trouble updating my Year Of Pranks story since my computer decided to crash. Once I get my computer back and running, I will try to update that story.


	7. Chapter 6

AN: Just a litlle heads up, sorry if there are miss spelled words but the program i'm using right now does not have spell check. It has just been hard getting to use the computer since it is my dads laptop. Mine decided to stop working so im waiting for a new one. I will repost the chapter as soon as i can get it all typed on the other computer. enjoy and have fun. Next chapter is on the way. 

Auaraya woke up early one morning discovering that Hyacintha had already left. There was a small note beside the bed with Auaraya's name written on it. She picked the note up knowing who it was from. She scanned it and rolled her eyes at the end. She was going to be alone for the day. Auaraya decided to find a place to meditate. She just hoped that her young friend would not cause too much trouble. She left the common room to find a quite place. It did not take long before Auaraya found an empty classroom. She walked in and arranged the classroom to her liking. She had the desks and chairs moved along the walls, making an empty place in the middle of the room. She conjured a soft black furry rug with silver specks found throughout. The rug was the shpe of a circle that was large enough to seat five people. SDhe smiled to her self as she kicked her shoes off and sat in the middle of the rug. She positioned herself and began her meditations. The mediations were taught to all of the clans young to help them focus their energies and magic. The clan did not want the young's magic to become out of control.

Auaraya had lost all since of time during her mediations. She did not hear the door to the classroom open or hear the footsteps that entered the room. She opened one eye when she felt another pressences sitting in front of her. She was slightly surprised to find Harry watching her. She opened the other eye and continued to stare at him. She was not going to speak first and if he wanted to talk, he would speak first. Auaraya was just about to close her eyes and go back to her meditations when Harry decided to break the silence.

"Missed you at breakfast and lunch." Harry said.

"I wasn't hungry. I'll be at dinner thoguh." she answered.

"So about the other night."

"You are not to speak of anything that happened to anyone who wasn't there."

"I understand, but it has left me with some questions."

"Ask and you shall recieve an answer."

"What kind of clan are you from?"

"Our clan is an ancient race of vampires. We are born as vampires as long as a parent is from the clan. We are able to walk in the light but many of us refuse to unless we wear cloaks."

"The leader of the clan is Hyacintha's father?"

"Yes. The position is heriditary. Passed down through their bloodlines. His name is Jason."

"Who's Jason?"

"Hyacintha's father. At least that's what everyone calls him. Many think that he had his name changed when he was younger."

"What kind of powers do you have?"

"Well, my strongest powers are anything to do with elemental magic. I am also very good at potion making and I am an animagus although I do not use my form very much. I do very well in wandless magic as well."

"Draco said something about you and Hyacintha making a powerful team. How's that? I mean, to me, you both seem to be equal."

"Well we excell at different types of magic. Like my telepathic abilities are extremely weal compared to Kina. She is also very strong with protection and sheilds, as well as the Dark Arts. What I can do she either can't or is very weak in the area. We balance each other out."

"Dark Arts? Who is Hyacintha's other parent?"

"Enough questions for now." Auaraya said as she went back to her mediations. She was surprised to Harry actually joined her when she opened her eyes slightly to see what he was up to.

The room was quiet for a few hours longer. Auaraya ended her mediations and stood up. Harry quickly followed her when he heard her move. Auaraya moved off the rug and waved her hand. The rug disappeared and the room went back to the way it was before. Harry was amazed at the display of magic. He felt his own magic to be much more calmer than he was used to. He followed Auaraya out of the room and down the hall. They headed to to kitchens to get something to eat. It was still a ways before dinner. Harry wondered why Auaraya was not spending time with her frined. It was common to find both friends always together. Never did anyone see them apart.

"I am enjoying a day away from her." Auaraya answered Harry's unspoken question.

"Oh."

"You see, we both enjoy time with each other but we also enjoy time to ourselves."

"I am not bothering you by being here am I?"

"No, not at all."

Harry smiled as he walked into the kitchen to eat. He was glade that he could spend this time with just Auaraya and not with the whole group. He had so many questions running through his mind that he did not know where to begin. They walked in and the house elves surrounded them bring loads of trays filled with food. Auaraya headed for the table and sat down as the house elves served them the food. They were served just as much food that would be found in the Great Hall during meal time. Harry sat in a comfortable silence pondering on what question he should ask first.

"Just ask me whatever question you have on your mind." Auaraya finally said. Harry just stared at her for a few minutes before grinning. He was going to give up trying to figure out how she seemed to know what was on his mind. He figured it had to do with the little bit of telepathic abilities she possessed. He had forgotten that she had those abilities.

"I had been thinking about the dreams that I keep having." Harry said.

"What about them?" Auaraya asked.

"Well, I was wondering what do they mean? Who is the girl? Why do I keep having them?" Harry asked all at once. Auaraya raised an eyebrow at the questions. She was highly amused at the rush of questions Harry asked.

"The dreams are a way for the clan's young to find their intended mate. The only way for you to recive the dreams would be if the girl in your dreams is of age among the clan members." Auaraya explained.

"That doesn't answer who she is." Harry complained.

"I would have thought you would have figured that out by now." Auaraya said smiling as she lightly traced the bit mark on his neck. Harry shivered at the touch of her hand. Harry began to think over the events since the dreams began to the most recent. His eyes grew wide as he figured out his dream.

"You mean I'm your intended mate?" Harry asked a little unsure.

"Took you long enough to figure it out." Auaraya smiled at him. Harry smiled back as he continued to finish his lunch.

"So what was wrong with Hyacintha?" Harry finally asked.

"Her and her father got into an argument over her intended mate." Auaraya said.

"What is the big deal about it?"

"Well, her father isn't very approving of anyone who even thinks about dating her and he is extremely hard to please."

"Do they fight often or do they get along?"

"That is a complicated situation. You will understand over the Holiday break. That is if you plan to join us at her home."

"I'll go. It's not as if I have anything else planned."

"I'm glade. You will be able to learn so much there."

They sat in silence for a little while longer until they were finished eating. Auaraya stood up and began to make her way to the dungeons, Harry trailing along behind her. He wanted to be close to her and get to know her better. As they walked, Harry grew more comfortable with his questions.

"So where did you go during the summer? Every night it seemed to be a different place in my dreams?" He asked.

"I traveled to many different places. I was with my own father opn his mission. I believe it was to either look for lost clan members or try to turn attention away from the clan to a modern vampire clan. Not too sure though. Anyway, we always travel."

"So when do you find the time for friends?"

"Sometimes Kina comes with me but mostly she gets stuck at home. I hang out with friends between travels. Besides, it's not very often I travel. Maybe every three years or something like that."

"How did you and Hyacintha become friends in the first place?"

"Well, my father is her father's best friend. We have been around each other since birth. Also, I am slightly older than her, so I am usually spending more time helping her train when we were younger. Now her father has her learning under different people."

"Wow! You two have so much history behind you."

"Yea we are there for each other as much as we can."

"So, who is her intended mate? Do you approve of him? Does she even know who it is? How did Draco come to respect you two? How did you know him?"

Auaraya began to hesitate over the many questions. She did not want to give away too much at once, but Harry would not stop with the questions that could not be answered. She headed into a near by classroom and conjured up her favorite rug. She placed many wards and silencing charms around the room just in case. Harry sat across from her and waited for his questions to be answered.

"First of all, Hyacintha does know who her intended mate is and no I can't tell you who it is. You do know him though. As for your other questions, I'm not too sure how I feel about him." Auaraya finally said.

"So how do you know Draco? How did you two meet?" Harry asked.

"Well, actually I never met Draco until this summer. Right around Hyacintha's birthday. So we haven't know each other for very long."

"Oh, he told me that you fought him like you did to me."

"Yea, he was annoying me so I decided to see how far I could push him. He wanted to hang around with me and Kina but I wouldn't let him until I tested his skills. I believe it actually ended much like yours did."

"So he was just as bad as me?"

"No, he had some training but not enough to defeat me or Kina."

"Really? Could you teach me?" Harry asked slowly getting ready to hear no for an answer. Auaraya just stared at him like she was trying to judge his potential.

"It will be hard work and lots of practice. No slacking off or I will end the training. Also, you must keep up with our schoolwork or it will be useless." Auaraya said looking and sounding serious.

Harry's eyes lit up with surprise. He quickly agreed to listen to all she would tell him. He also figured it would be a great way to spend time with her. The chance to learn something new was an added bonus. He really wanted to learn as much as he could. He knew that he would hear about this decision later from Ron and Hermoine. He was begining to grow more distant with them and no one really seemed to pay any attention to what he had been doing. Hopefully, he would not run into them later in the day.

Auaraya stood up and moved off the rug. She quickly whispered a banishing spell at the rug. She rearranged the room to look more like an arena than a classroom. She stood in the middle and began to go over some basic moves for Harry to learn. Harry caught on some of the moves easily while others he could not figure out. Auaraya just kept working at them until he could perform them. His moves were no where near perfect but at least he knew a little bit to keep practicing. It was growing close to dinner when Auaraya finally called it quites. She could keep going but knew Harry was growing tired.

"Let's stop here for now and pick it up later. I'm getting hungry and I wish to speak with Kina for a little while." Auaraya said as she put the classroom back in order. Harry agreed as he began to feel tired from all of the hard work. He sat on the floor resting as he watched Auaraya get the classroom in order. When she finished, she glared at Harry.

"What?" Harry asked.

"You could have helped, ya know." Auaraya said.

"Oh, well I was just so tired that I couldn't lift my wand." Harry replied as innocent as he could.

"Nice try. Next time you clean up on your own. Let's go eat." She replied walking out of the door. Harry grinned and followed her out of the room and to the Great Hall. Auaraya was already walking in when Harry managed to catch up with her. He walkied in and looked around. He saw Ron and Hermoine trying to get his attention, but he ignored them. He continued to follow Auaraya to the Slytherin table.

"You don't mind if I sit with you guys?" Harry asked.

Auaraya raised an eyebrow at his bold question. She did not have a problem with him. She knew Draco and Hyacintha would not mind either.

"Sure." Auaraya answered as she made room for Harry to sit down. Harry quickly sat down not caring about the many glares he was recieving.

"So, father is meeting us around midnight tonight." Hyacintha said.

"Alright. What about the boys?" Auaraya asked.

"He said that they could come if they wished but it isn't anything important for them." Hyacintha said.

"Well, I'm defenately going then. Knowing your father, it will be fun." Draco said.

"Sounds like a party." Harry spoke up joining the conversation.

"In a way it is but no. No party this time." Hyacintha replied.

"Awe man, your father should through a party. I mean your birthday party rocked." Draco said.

"That's because I planned it." Hyacintha said. Auaraya glared at her for a moment. "With the help of Raya of course." Hyacintha added. Auaraya smiled approvingly.

"I've never really had a birthday party before." Harry said.

"You should have these two throw you one sometimes. Your always garenteed a good time." Draco replied.

"Your only saying that in hopes that we will throw your party next year." Auaraya said laughing.

"Yea, you could use all the help you can get/ Hyacintha added laughing as well. Harry joined in on the teasing.

"Don't tell me that the Slytherin Prince can't throw a simple party." Harry laughed.

"You don't know the half of it. Once at a party Draco threw at a lake, someone fell into the water and nearly drowned." Hyacintha said.

"When Was This? Before Or After I Met Him?" Auaraya asked.

"It was before we met." Draco answered.

"There was one party that you went to." Hyacintha said thinking.

"Oh yea. It was during this past summer when he decided to have a cook out of some sort. Everyone got food poisioning because someone insested on cooking. Auaraya laughed joined by Harry.

"Remind me not to let Draco cook or throw a party for me." Harry laughed.

Harry could not believe how easy it was to just fall in with the jokes. He realized that they were close friends. He was glade that he had become friends with them. He wanted to spend time with them to know more about them. He began to feel a growing attraction to Auaraya that he hoped would continue to grow. He was shocked when Auaraya had agreed to spend the day with him and even happier when he was aloud to hang out with them during dinner. It was the most fun he had ever had.

"So Hyacintha, if your father is your clan's leader, then that makes you some type of princess right?" Harry asked after the laughing calmed down some.

"Something like that." Hyacintha answered honestly.

"Shouldn't that mean you are the strongest here?" Harry wondered.

"No, anyone can be stronger than me if they actually try. In fact, there are adults who are stronger than me. I'm still learning." Hyacintha answered.

"Doesn't mean that she would ever bet me." Auaraya joked.

"But seriously, how often do you met with your father?" Harry asked.

"Sometimes twice a month, more if nessassary." Hyacintha answered.

"Do you met him like before? I mean telepathically."

"No, he will be there in person tonight." Hyacintha responded.

"When you met him, do not look him directly in the eye until he knows you better." Draco warned.

"How long will that be?" Harry asked.

"Ummm. Not sure. I'm still trying to gain his respect." Draco said thoughtfully.

"That's only because you want to..." Auaraya began until Draco covered her mouth to keep her from saying anymore.

"That doesn't matter right now." Draco whispered in Auaraya's ear. Auaraya just nodded her head in understanding. Draco removed his hand and sat back down next to Hyacintha. For the remaining time during dinner, the group talked about parties that each one had thrown, what activities or troubles they were going to get into, and made plans for their winter holidays. Soon dinner ended and the students began to make their way to their dorms for the night. Harry was at a lose on what to do. He knew that sneaking out was going to be difficult this time around. Before Harry could make his way to his dorm, Draco grabbed his arm and snuck himinto the Slytherin common room. No one said a word to them as Draco led him to his dorm room and locked the door. Harry looked at him questioning.

"It will be easier to get out with all of us together then to met up somewhere. Might be easier on you to sneak away." Draco answered the unspoken question.

"Will anyone say anything about me being in the Slytherin common room?" Harry asked.

"No. No one really pays attention to anyone." Draco answered.

Harry was sitting on Draco's bed reading a book when someone knocked on the door. Harry looked up from the book and to the door. He was about to get up and answer it when Draco came out of the bathroom and cracked open the door. He whisphered an answer befroe closing the door and turned back to Harry.

"Come on, time to go." Draco said.

"All ready time to go? I'm just getting to the good part." Harry complained as he got up off the bed. Draco just rolled his eyes.

"You can borrow the book if you like it so much." Draco said.

"Cool." Harry replied as he marked the page and placed the book in his pocket.

"Let's go the girls are waiting for us in the common room." Draco said opening the door. Harry nodded and followed Draco out of the room. They went down the stairs and into the common room. The girls were sitting on the couch talking low with each other. The girls did not realize that the boys had entered the room until they were standing in front of them.

"Alright, we are all here, let's go. Be quiet on your way out." Auaraya said as she and Hyacintha stood up. They headed to the door and snuck out. They made it to the main door without any problems. When they stepped outside, they ran as fast as they could across the lawn and into the forest. Hyacintha led them into the same clearing as before. The only difference this time was a tall darkly cloaked person standing in the middle of the clearing. The only thing that could be seen was his brightly moonlight eyes from the hood. Harry backed away a little until Draco stopped him. He watched as Hyacintha seemed to glide over to the hooded figure and imbrace him.

"Tha's her father. There is no need to worry." Draco whisphered in Harry's ear. Draco pushed Harry closer to the figure. Harry stumbled slightly but managed to make it over to the group. Harry was still a little nervous whe Auaraya took his hand.

"This is Harry, my intended. I ask that one day he may be considered one of the clan." Auaraya said formally. Harry was confused. He did not know what he was suppose to do or say. He was at a lose of words.

"I will acknowledge him when the time comes." Jason said in reply. Auaraya smiled. Hyacintha just rolled her eyes.

"Now that's over, what are we going to do?" Draco said breaking the awkward silence that had fallen.

"You two are going to help me cover for the girls." Jason said.

"How are we going to do that?" Harry asked still a little confused.

"Well, let's just say you will see when the time comes. For now, let's get going." Jason said as he pulled out five coins that hung from chains. He placed one coin around each of their heads and placed one around his own neck.

"This is a little better than portkeys. Just tap the coin and it will take you where you need to go. The destination for tonight is already set. Usually you would think of the place you want to be. When you find yourself in a jam, this will also help you to get out and get to a safe location." Jason explained. He did not tell them that the coins also kept them connected to each other or that his matewore one like theirs to keep an eye on their magic levels and to track them, just in case something goes wrong.

"Alright everyone, just tap the middle and I'll see you when you get there." Jason said as he tapped the coin and disappeared silently. Harry gabbed at the spot where Jason stood just seconds before. He did not know what to think.

"I'll go next." Hyacintha said wanting to have a word with her father.

"Alright, I'll go last to make sure these two make it." Auaraya agreed. "Draco you are after Hyacintha."

"Ok, then Harry follows me and then you?" Draco questioned.

"Yes. Now Hyacintha go on and go." Auaraya answered.

"Ok." Hyacintha said as she tapped the coin and like her father, disappeared. Harry was still amazed at everything that has been happening. He watched as Draco followed the previous two just a few minutes after them. Harry waited until Auaraya told him that he could go after a few minutes. Auaraya nodded her head and Harry took a deep breathe. He lifted the coin and tapped it. It really was not like a portkey or any other ways that he had traveled. It seemed as if, all he did was blink and he was some place else. He looked around and saw Jason and Draco a few feet away from him. Hyacintha was standing close but just out of reach. Harry thought she looked either mad or upset about something. A few minutes later, Auaraya arrived.

"Alright girls, there should be plenty. Go on ahead and let us clean up after you." Jason said to the girls. Auaraya and Hyacintha smirked at each other.

"Same rules as always?" Hyacintha asked.

"Yes. The most wins." Auaraya responded.

The girls grinned before taking off into the forest around them. Harry watched as Jason waited a for a few minutes. He decided to look around to figure out where they were. It did not help much, all he could tell was that they were in a forest area. He just could not figure out the location. He felt Draco tap him on the shoulder and he noticed that Jason had started to head in the same direction that the girls went. Harry and Draco followed after him as he searched the ground forsomething. It was a good ways from where they started when they came across a dead body. Harry watched in shock as Jason mummered a spell and the body disappered.

"Why did you do that?" Harry asked staring at the spot where the body had once laid.

"I'm covering the girls tracks. Get rid of any bodies you come across." Jason replied as he continued on with his search.

Harry and Draco followed after him and begun to get rid of any dead bodies that they came across. Only when the moon began to go down bringing the morning dawn did the number of bodies stopped being found. They found the girls lying around the ashes of a campfire fast aslepp. Jason smiled at the girls.

"They will sleep all day." Jason said putting the last of the fire out.

"Looks like they have been asleep for a little while now." Draco said.

"Why would they sleep for so long?" Harry asked.

"The young always tend to fall asleep after an evening with a fest like this." Jason said. He had Harry pick up Auaraya and Draco to get Hyacintha. Jason then followed the boys back to the clearing and tapped the coins to head back to Hogwarts.


	8. Chapter 7

Hyacintha awoke three days later. She glanced around the room and realized that it was the dorm she and Auaraya shared. She could not remember going back to Hogwarts, the last thing she remembered was falling asleep near a campfire after feeding from the group that had originally sat around it. She slowly sat up and rubbed her head. A strong headache was coming and she did not have anything left for it. She had never fed off so many before. Hyacintha wondered why she had killed so many, but she was glade that she finally was able to bet Auaraya that night. She had a feeling that Auaraya let her win but it really did not matter.

"Your finally awake." A voice said from her bedside. Hyacintha glanced slowly to the right and saw Draco sitting in a chair that was pulled up close to her bed. It seemed as if he had slept there.

"How did you get in here?" she asked confused.

"Auaraya let me in. She even let me stay by your bed." Draco answered.

"How long was I out?"

"Three days. Auaraya sent a letter to your father when she awoke and you didn't."

"Oh."

"Yeah, there is one thing I have been wondering?"

"What's that?"

"How many this time?"

"Umm… maybe ten or fourteen. I can't remember the number. I know I bet Raya."

"Must have been around fourteen or more. Raya said that you had ten before and was up the next night."

"Must have." Hyacintha said feeling slightly dazed.

"Raya also talked to the professors and had them agree to give you a day or two to rest after you awoke. So you don't have to worry about classes."

"Since when did I care about classes?"

"True but it gives you the freedom to roam the halls during class, but you won't be alone."

"Who will be with me?" She said almost feeling annoyed.

"Me of course. I haven't left your side since the first night you were to awake and I don't intend to quite yet." Draco defended. Hyacintha gave him one of her rare smiles. A genuine smile that could melt the hearts of many. She could not believe that Draco had never left her side and would always be there.

"Come on, let's get up, and go get something to eat." Draco said standing up.

"Alright." Hyacintha agreed as she slowly climbed out of bed.

She grabbed a change of clothes and headed to the bathroom. Draco left to go back to his dorm to get ready. Hyacintha smiled to herself as she thought about Draco. Before she knew it, the water from the shower ran cold and she quickly got out and dried off. She finished getting ready. She checked herself in the mirror before stepping out of the bathroom and back into the dorm room. Draco had finished before her and was waiting on her bed for her to finish. His mouth fell open when he saw her outfit. She had let her hair fall down her back. Her dark colored shirt stopped a few inches above her bellybutton. The skirt hung low on her hips and reached to mid-thigh. Her high-heeled boots reached just below her knees, showing off her fishnet stockings. She wore several bracelets along each wrist and her pendent necklace hung low on a thick leather cord. The coin that her father had given them all fit perfectly in center of her other necklace.

"Do I look that bad?" She asked looking down at her outfit to find what was wrong with it.

"No not at all. In fact, you look marvelous." Draco finally replied. He walked over to where Hyacintha stood and kissed her lightly. He took her hand and led her out of the dormitory. All eyes kept turning to Hyacintha. It was nearly common to see her or Auaraya to not wear the school uniform but they always wore their cloaks no matter what. Everyone was stunned at how beautiful Hyacintha actually was. Her outfit showed off her curves in just the right places. Many of the boys grew jealous that she appeared to be with Draco.

"Why was I able to feed from so many?" Hyacintha asked.

"I'm not sure but I need to ask you something." Draco said.

"Ok."

"When was the last time you fed before the other night?" Draco stopped just short of the great hall.

"When I fed from you." Hyacintha replied.

"That was several weeks before. You really needed to feed. You pushed it pretty far this time. Promise me that you will come to me when you need to feed again."

"Ok. I'll try not to let it happen again." Hyacintha said honestly.

"Good because I don't want to loose you." Draco said sounding worried.

"You won't loose me." Hyacintha smiled. Draco returned the smile and opened the doors to the Great Hall.

Many students were enjoying lunch still. It was still a little ways before the afternoon classes would begin. Everyone was too wrapped up in their own conversations to pay any attention to Draco and Hyacintha. Draco continued to lead Hyacintha to the table and sat beside of her. Lunch was a quiet affair as Hyacintha tried to clear her head of her still growing headache. Halfway through, she could not take the noise anymore.

"Can we please go somewhere quiet? I've got one of the biggest headaches ever." She whispered to Draco. Draco nodded and they both left the Great Hall. On their way out, they said a quick hello and goodbye to Auaraya and Harry. Draco led Hyacintha to one of the towers where he knew no one would disturb them. He shut and locked the door, then turned to Hyacintha who was sitting on the ledge of the window.

"Is that better? You ok? How's your head?" Draco asked worried.

"It's quieter but my headache just won't stop hurting. Make it stop!" Hyacintha pleaded with Draco as she rubbed her head. She could not figure out what had caused it but she wished for anything to make it stop or go away. Her head was pounding so hard that she felt close to tears. Draco sat across from he and pulled her into his arms, letting her rest her head on his shoulder. He ran a hand through her hair while his other hand rubbed small circles on her back. He felt her bit into his neck and feed from him. Draco wondered if that was all she needed until she pulled away shortly after.

"Did that help any?" Draco asked.

"It's not as bad but still hurts." She said keeping her head on Draco as she closed her eyes.

"Try to rest. Maybe that will help some more." Draco said trying to help relieve her pain. Hyacintha just nodded, she felt safe and secure in Draco's arms. Draco held her close. He sighed when he felt her completely relax and fall fast asleep. He stared out the window as the autumn leaves fell leaving behind bare trees. It would begin to snow soon. He continued to stare out the window as he peacefully fell asleep.

It was an hour before sunset when Draco awoke. He had somehow slide down on the window seat and stretched out with Hyacintha lying on top of him. He was getting uncomfortable but he could not bring himself to wake her up. He waited for nearly a half an hour when Hyacintha finally awoke. She blinked a few times before looking up at Draco.

"Hi." She said before smiling.

"Hi yourself. Do you mind getting up?" Draco teased.

"Nope, I'm comfortable right here." She replied laying her head back down on his chest.

Draco chuckled. "Well, I'm not. At least sit up so I can get more comfortable?"

"If I must." She said sitting up.

Draco moved around and sat up. Once he got into a more comfortable position, he pulled Hyacintha back onto his lap, her back to his chest. They both looked outside as the sun began to set. He rested his head on top of hers and smiled. Soon his stomach began to rumble as the dinner bell rang.

"How's your head?" Draco finally asked her.

"Better." She replied.

"Do you want to go down to dinner?"

"Not really. Although, I'm a little hungry."

"Stay here and I'll be right back."

"Ok."

She moved off Draco's lap to let him up. He kissed her gently on the lips before heading out the door. She watched him as he walked out the door and smiled. She sighed and turned back to watch the sun set. Hyacintha loved to watch the sun go down as the night came forth. She ran her fingers across her lips and smiled. The winter holidays were fast approaching and so much was going to happen. She could not wait to see what her parents had planned. She felt as if things would change.

It was sometime before Draco returned with their food. Hyacintha was still sitting on the window seat with her knees drawn up to her chest. Her arms were wrapped around her knees as she smiled at Draco. He smiled at her in return and placed the plates at her feet. He sat down and picked up a plate of food.

"Sorry it took so long but I couldn't get away from the kitchens." He said.

"It's ok. I didn't go anywhere." She teased.

"I can see that."

"How can you really? For all you know, I could have left and came back before you did."

"But I just know you didn't. It's not like there is many ways you can go and not run into me along the way."

"True but there is the window."

"That's too far to make that kind of jump. You wouldn't!"

"Maybe, maybe not. You'll never know." She laughed.

Draco just grumbled as he thought about what she said. He began to eat his dinner as Hyacintha picked up the other plate and begun to eat slowly. They sat in a comfortable silence just eating their dinner. When they were finished, Draco just sat the plates on the floor and took Hyacintha by the hands. He pulled her up. She looked at him curiously.

"Let's take a walk." He said. She just followed him out of the room still holding his hand. They headed down to the dungeons. At first, Hyacintha thought they were going back to the dormitory but Draco just continued to lead them to the Potion Master's office. Draco knocked on the door and waited until they heard "Enter" before proceeding into the office. Snape was surprised to see the pair walk in. As far as he knew, they weren't in trouble and they didn't seem like they needed anything. He was even more shocked when Draco asked if there was anything they could help with. He just gave them stacks of papers that needed to be graded. He gave Draco a stack of third ear papers and Hyacintha a stack of fourth year. They sat with Snape and helped grade the papers. The stacks were nearly finished when they grew tried and were ready for bed. They helped to finish grading the remaining few papers before saying goodnight and headed back to their dorms for the night.

The next morning Draco burst into Hyacintha's dorm room. He looked around and smiled when he saw Hyacintha lying on her bed with a sketchpad in front of her. He approached the foot of the bed and waited for her to notice him. She looked up from the drawing of a dragon and smiled at him.

"You seem to be in a good mood today." She stated.

"And you seem to be feeling better." He replied.

"Much better." She said sitting up and making room for him to sit down.

"Well enough to go back to class?" he asked sitting near her on the bed. She threw him a disgusted face causing him to laugh.

"Alright, alright I get the picture." He teased her.

"You better. I plan to relax in my time off before I am forced back into class. How much longer before the break?" she sighed.

"Not much longer. Don't worry; it will be here before you know it." He said trying to cheer her up.

"I guess your right. It's just that this place is nothing like home." She said.

"Your right about that."

"I just have this feeling that something big is about to happen."

Draco did not know how to respond to that. He just sat in the comfortable silence that had fallen. He knew that many of the people were putting up a front just to get their way. He felt that it was up to him to look out for Hyacintha and to make sure she did not fall into any trap that might arise.

"I'm bored of just sitting around. I need something to do. What is the next class?" she asked breaking the silence. Draco was startled for a moment not expecting a question to be asked.

"Defense Against the Dark Arts, I believe." He finally replied.

"Let's go then." She said getting up and grabbing her books.

"But you don't have to go to class for three days." He said. Also standing up.

"Yea but it's boring here. At least in class there may be something to do." She replied. Truth was, there was not anything else that she could do. She had fallen to the point of total boredom.

"Alright let's go but if you don't want to stay the whole time, you don't have to."

"Fine. Let's just go already."

They headed out of the dorm, stopping long enough for Draco to get his books. They headed out to the classroom, surprising everyone as they entered the room. Hyacintha found Auaraya and Harry sitting in the back and headed back to take a seat near them. Harry was surprised to see Hyacintha in class, thinking he would not see here around for a few days. The only person who was not surprised was Auaraya. She knew Hyacintha better than anyone, and knew she would end up in class just out of boredom. They chatted about anything they could think of until it was time for class to begin.

Off in a remote land, a young vampire male was running for his life. He had been chasing after rumors. Rumors that dealt with the destruction of his race. He and one other had been following leads on the where a bouts of a group of people last known to hold the key to the clan's downfall, when they themselves became the targets. Before either one could do anything, one of the members pulled out a wand and shouted out a spell successfully hitting its target. After they killed his partner, he ran for his life. He had to get away to warn his leader about the next intended target. The target that, if lost, would devastate the whole clan. He just hoped he could get away in time. As he made it to the safety point where he could get home, three of his poseurs caught up with him, wands ready and pointing at him. He quickly trapped his coin necklace and disappeared just as the spell was cast.

He landed just outside the safety of the castle and quickly ran inside. He still felt as if he was being followed. He ran as fast as he could until he found his leader's bedchamber. He pounded on the door until his leader opened the door dressed in a bathrobe. A quick glance in the room, and he could tell he had been with his mate who slept on the bed. He did not want to disturb his lord but his message was important.

"Sorry to disrupt you My Lord, but I have an urgent message." He said.

"Well, what is it?" his lord asked.

"It appears that the wizards have altered the killing spell of our people. It will now kill individuals when cast."

"So now they are going to begin killing our race off one by one. You and Xavier gather a group together and get the word spread that I want all of the clan to the safe house. I want Damien to report to me when he returns. I have an assignment for him."

"There's more, Milord. Chris was killed when we were discovered. We both ran to get to safety but they shot the new spell at us. It hit him and killed him instantly."

"His son is not going to take it well. Notify him at once and make sure he doesn't go off and do something stupid." He rubbed his forehead lightly trying to think. Notify the other Ancients and let them know what is happening."

"Yes Milord. I did manage to over hear plans of an attack. They plan to attack a village trying to find any of our people there. According to them the spell only kills us but is ineffective with all else."

"What!" his voice grew loud. He was becoming furious with each bit of news he was hearing. "Have everyone send a reply to you telling of where they are located. Let them be ware of the attack and advise them to stay away. You may go." With that, his leader shut the door. He let out a low breathe. He had never seen his leader that mad before. He turned back down the hall and went to carry off his orders.

After he had closed the door, Jason cursed in several different languages, including several ancient and dead languages. His ranting successfully awoke his sleeping mate. He headed over to the closet and pulled out a change of clothes, aware of his mate's eyes following his movements.

"So what is so bad to put you into a temperamental mood?" his mate asked from the bed.

"The fact that your kind ha begun to kill off my race, Tom." Jason replied.

"What! You mean those idiots figured out a way?" Voldemort said sitting up in the bed, his eyes glued to his mates back.

"Yes. They figured out how to kill individuals off and spare any who is not of my race. My people are in danger." Jason said turning to face his mate. He walked over to the bed and sat beside his mate. He remembered how he felt when he had learned about his mate's death. It nearly killed him but he had to stay strong for their daughter. He had hardly believed it when his mate had returned and he had finally found a ritual to restore his mate's good looks.

"Do you know if they have any targets in mind?" Voldemort asked.

"No but I have a feeling that it will be the young ones." Jason replied.

Voldemort pulled Jason into his arms knowing which child he was referring to. He himself could not stand the thought of anything happening to their daughter. He had already lost fourteen years of her life and he was not going to give up the second chance he had.

"There has to be a way to protect your people." Voldemort said thoughtfully.

"I am having them to come here. Well at least to the safe house. We'll have to have room made here though." Jason replied leaning against his mate.

"I will have my Death Eaters make rooms in the lower levels. I know how your race loves the darkness." Voldemort said.

"Thank you. Now, I must finish getting ready. Would you send a note to the girls telling them about all of this and to be careful?"

"Yes. Now go take a bath. You need one." Voldemort said teasing. Jason smiled and headed to the connecting bathroom for a bath.

Voldemort watched from the bed as his mate closed the door. He sighed and got out of bed. He had a lot to have prepared before the arrival of the guests. He quickly dressed into his black robes. He paused long enough to glance back at the closed bathroom door before heading out of the room to find one of his followers. He used the dark mark to call all of his followers to him. When he was finished, he headed towards the throne room. He waited in his study for his mate to arrive before he was to enter the throne room. He did not have to wait too long for Jason to arrive followed closely by his bodyguard.

"Feel like you need protection from me now?" he asked chuckling.

"Maybe I feel a little threatened." Jason teased.

"Oh really now? Since when?"

"Just this morning when you wouldn't let me out of bed." Jason laughed. Voldemort laughed as well causing the bodyguard to smile. It was rare to see both of them in good moods.

"Really, why the guard?" Voldemort asked.

"He's not for me really. I am sending him to Hogwarts to help protect Hyacintha and Auaraya."

"Do you think I should send someone to help protect them?"

"No, you already have Severus there. It should be enough. Besides, I don't want them to feel as if they are being watched."

"Don't worry so much. Auaraya is one tough girl. She is protective of Kina. We will still make sure they are safe but you have to promise me something,"

"What's that?"

"When you go out please take a guard with you. I don't want history to repeat itself."

"I will be fine, but if it will make you feel better, I will make sure to have a guard with me at all times."

Voldemort smiled before he turned to a door in the far corner that led to the throne room. They headed through the door with Voldemort in the lead. When he walked into the room, his followers bowed low to the ground until he was seated. Even then, they stayed down until he aloud them to rise. Jason kept to the shadows out of view. The meeting proceeded fairly quickly as everyone understood the seriousness of the situation. Jason noted a new face in the crowd. He knew many of his mate's followers but not one matched up to the young face. He watched closely as the young male kept looking around the room. It seemed as if he was looking for something or someone. He tried to get inside the man's mind but was blocked. He could not find a way around his mental shields.

'There is an unfamiliar face in the crowd.' Jason said mentally to his mate.

'Do you know where he is located or what he is doing here?'

'No. Whoever he is, he has a strong mental block. Although he appears to be looking for someone. He is near the back.'

Voldemort looked around the room and spotted the said person. He kept his eyes fixed upon him, as the young man never paid any attention. In fact, he almost seemed to be nervous.

'I am going to have one of my men come out. Try not to be startled.'

'You're going to see if your people are what he is watching for?'

'Yes.'

Voldemort's eyes swept the room as he had a Death Eater give a progress report. He noticed as someone seemed to materialize out of the shadows but he kept a clam face. Jason kept his eyes on the stranger as the man's eyes shifted over to his friend. The man saw the new person and stopped glancing around the room. Jason watched as the man slowly pulled out his wand and carefully aimed it at his friend.

'Shit! He was sent after us. Stop him!'

Voldemort winced at his mate's sudden comment. He was about to make the command when he saw his mate knock down his kinsman just as the stranger fired a spell. The spell flew only inches past his mate.

"Stop him!" he yelled as he stood up suddenly. Everyone turned to the stranger as some closed in behind him. The stranger began to panic as everyone closed in around him. It did not take to long before the stranger was knocked out. Voldemort quickly walked over to where his mate was getting up off the ground. He quickly dismissed his followers as his mate's people to the prisoner down below. Once everyone was out of the room, he pulled his mate into his arms. He held him tight as he whispered in his ear.

"A few inches and I would have lost you."

"I know but I couldn't let him kill another of my clan."

"If you didn't yell so loud I wouldn't have taken so long."

"Let's not argue over this right now. We need to find out who sent him. That is more important than anything that can happen to either one of us."

"We will discuss this later then. I believe your people have the prisoner in the dungeons. I still have some business to take care of." With that said, Voldemort stormed out of the room. Jason watched his mate stormed out of the room. He blinked back a few tears knowing that he could not let them fall. He headed out of the opposite way and headed to the dungeons. It was finally time to find out who was trying to find out who was trying to kill his people. He pushed back the emotions of the fight he just had and the one about to come. He walked silently into the dungeons with a blank face.


	9. Chapter 8

With the winter Holidays only a few weeks away, the students became more excited. Many began to buy gifts for their friends and family, while others tried to finalize plans. The students were surprised when extra trips to Hogsmade were scheduled just for the students to do some holiday shopping. Some students took the chance to take a break and just hang out with their friends. Harry and Draco convinced the girls to take a trip down to the village to get away from the castle. It had taken them a week to convince them but they eventually caved in.

"Come on you'll love it. There are so many stores to visit." Harry was saying to the girls as they headed towards Hogsmade. Harry and Draco were describing what the village was like to Auaraya and Hyacintha. It was the first time that the girls were entering the small village for the first since arriving to the school.

"Yea, they have a little bit f everything." Draco said.

"Like what kind of shops?" Hyacintha asked.

"Any that we would like?" Auaraya asked.

"Maybe. You'll have to wait and see though." Harry replied.

The group headed on into the village. The boys showed the girls around to all the different shops. Soon enough, the boys had to nearly drag the girls away from the shop before they blew all their money. Some students would openly stare at the girls not used to them without their cloaks, but it was slowly beginning to die down as the girls continued to keep the cloaks in their room. They were also slowly wearing the school uniform, but they added their own style to it. They eventually split into groups to cover shopping for each other. They agreed to meet up at Honeydukes for lunch. The first to arrive were Auaraya and Harry. Auaraya found a table while Harry ordered drinks. They had finished their shopping for the other two a few minutes early and grew hungry.

"We're early." Harry said as he sat the drinks down at the table. He took a seat next to Auaraya.

"Only by a few minutes." Besides, they should be arriving soon." Auaraya responded.

"How fast does she shop?"

"She can shop like me. Anywhere from a matter of minutes to hours."

"We'll be here for a while then."

"More than likely."

"Great."

"You said it."

"So what does the house look like?"

"What house?"

"Hyacintha's house. The place we are going for the holidays."

"Oh. It's nothing like you think of at first. The place is huge."

As Harry and Auaraya talked about the up coming break, Draco and Hyacintha walked in laughing. It seemed as if they had a good time. They sat down at the table across from the other two.

"What's so funny?" Harry asked.

"We were just talking about some things that took place last winter break." Draco said.

"Yea it happened during a gathering." Hyacintha said.

"A gathering?" Harry said a little uneasily. No one knew how to respond to the questioned. Instead they choose to avoid the question.

"Oh, I've heard of this one. Someone sky dived into the area on a dare." Auaraya said smiling.

"Yeah. It was actually about three of them." Draco said.

"How do you know about it, Draco?" Harry asked.

"My father was sent there and he took me with him." Draco responded.

"Your father was sent there? For what?" Harry asked.

"He was sent there as a body guard." Draco shrugged.

Harry was about to ask another question but was interrupted by a loud commotion outside. All four teens glanced at one another before all rushed out to see what was going on. They walked out into a large panic. At first it looked like a group of Death Eaters but there seemed to be something different about them. They had their wands out shouting out a strange spell. The spell did not seem to hurt anyone, but it did cause some damages. The four teens tried to find a place to hide. Several of the attackers noticed the teen's plan for escape and shot the spell toward them.

"Look out!" Auaraya shouted as she ran to push Hyacintha out of the way. Draco helped her back up and pulled on her arm to get her moving again.

"Auaraya!" she yelled trying to break free from Draco as she watched her friend be hit by the spell. She finally pulled loose as she ran to her friend's side. She sighed in relief when she found her friend still alive. She did not hear another voice send the spell at her.

Harry and Draco watched in horror as the spell hit Hyacintha. They scrambled to her side as she hit the ground. Both girls laid motionless side by side.

"What was that spell?" Harry asked as he sat by Auaraya's side.

"I don't know. I've never heard it before." Draco responded softly as he slowly brushed hair away from Hyacintha's face. Harry kept an eye out for anymore attackers. He did not hear or see the strange man join them.

"The spell was done wrong. They will be alright." said the man kneeling down next to the boys. Both boys jumped at his voice. They turned to look at the man.

"Who are you?"

"Where did you come from?"

"How do you know?" The both began to ask at the same time, blending in all the questions together. The man chuckled at all of their questions.

"One question at a time." he said to them as he examined the damage the spell may have caused.

"Who are you?" Draco asked first.

"My name is Damien. I was sent to look after these two. A body guard you might say." he answered,

"How do you know if they will be ok?" Harry asked.

"I was told of the spell used. If said correctly, it can kill the members of my race. The spell was said wrong which only seems to stun them." Damien answered.

"If you know about the spell then why didn't they know?" Draco asked.

"Hyacintha should have received a letter from her father about it. Did she not get one?" Damien wondered.

"No letter as been sent as far as I know of. " Draco said.

"The spell was recently discovered when a few of our people were killed. One of the young witnessed the spell first hand when a group killed his friend."

"How are you going to guard them?" Harry asked.

"I managed to convince the Headmaster to become an assistant to a professor."

"Which teacher will it be?" Draco asked.

"Don't know yet. I was given a week with each professor to decide. Come on. Let's get these two up to the castle. Her father will want to hear of this." Damien said standing up. Draco picked Hyacintha up and cradled her in his arms. Harry followed Draco's example with Auaraya. Damien just watched the two boys with a thoughtful look before heading back to the school. Surprisingly, the attack did not last for very long. Everyone was caring for the ones who were injured when the buildings crumbled.

"So, do you know who attacked us? It was Death Eaters right?" Harry asked growing angry as he walked along beside of Damien.

"It was not them. They would not have attacked these two. Especially her." he said pointing to Hyacintha.

"Why not?" Harry asked.

"Orders." was all Damien replied.

"Then who were those people?" Draco asked coming up beside of Damien.

"I don't know. Probably from the same group of people who wants the clan dead."

"Why would anyone want your people dead?" Harry asked.

"My clan is the last of the original clan of vampires. In order to understand it, you would need some information of the history. Now I do believe I have just figured out what teaching position I will take."

"Let me guess. The DADA." Draco said smiling.

"Yes, but first we need to take care of these two. There did not seem to be any damages or anything. So they should be fine."

They quickly headed toward the castle without stopping for anything. Most of the other students were already in the Great Hall. A few were injured while some were still heading to the doors. They entered the castle and was blocked by Dumbledore.

"What happened to them?" he asked, appearing to be concerned. Damien frowned at the man before he decided to reply.

"They were attacked. What do you think happened and where do you think the students were injured. "Damien said eyeing the man.

"Who would attack Hogwarts students? Was it Death Eaters?" Dumbledore asked.

"It would appear so. Now I must attend to them." Damien replied.

"You should take them to the infirmary."

"No, I will see to them myself." Damien said as he motioned the boys to follow him. Harry hung back a moment before he decided to speak his mind.

"They seem to be the only ones seriously attacked, Sir." Harry said as he noticed Damien stopping in his tracks and looked back at him with a cold emotionless stare.

"Really? They don't seem to be to hurt to me." Dumbledore replied.

"They were hit by a spell, but Sir, The attackers looked like Death Eaters but there seemed to be something different about them." Harry said. He saw Damien headed back his way with Draco standing where he left him.

Dumbledore seemed to be in deep thought over something, when Damien appeared. He pretended to be distracted by something else and excused himself. Damien glanced to Harry and frowned.

"Why did you tell him all of that?" Damien said in a demanding voice.

"Just to give him something to think about." Harry replied smirking.

"Oh?"

"Yea, if one person noticed the difference maybe others will. Before he would know it, people would be questioning his judgment."

Damien looked impressed. He just nodded and headed back over to Draco. Harry followed him and together, they all headed toward the Slytherin common room. When they arrived at the painting that led to the common room, Draco whispered the password. They slipped in and headed toward the dorm rooms. A sudden hush fell upon the room as they walked by. When they closed the door to the dorm room, everyone began to figure out what had happened to the two girls and why Harry Potter was in the Slytherin common room.

The boys laid the girls down on the beds as Damien checked them over. The magic he used seemed complicated and more advanced than Harry knew of. Damien looked over the girls and was at a loss. He did not know what to make of the affects the spell did. He noted the lack of change from either one. He was looking over Auaraya when Harry spoke up.

"Wait a sec. You said that a spell said wrong did this to them. Is it the same spell that could kill your people?" Harry asked suddenly. Damien looked up from examining Auaraya.

"Yes. It is." He said finally.

"But I thought that the spell was lost and your people were trying to find it." Draco added.

"We thought it was lost. It appears that someone found it and modified it. That same person is teaching the spell to others."

"So who has the spell?" Harry asked.

"That's just it. We are working on finding out who that person is."

"How long before they wake up?" Draco wondered.

"It's hard to tell. I have actually never really known this would happen."

"WHAT!" the boys said together.

"This has just been happening recently. As far as we know, our people have become hunted. Many are in hiding now. Therefore, we don't have much to go by. Look all we can do is watch over them tonight and hope they will awaken tomorrow."

All three took turns watching over the girls for the rest of the day and throughout the night. A few students knocked on the door to find out what happened but it wasn't many.

The next morning, Auaraya began to awake. Harry was sitting by her side when her eyes opened up. She smiled when she saw him. She slowly sat up in bed and stretched.

"What happened?" she asked.

"You were hit by a spell designed to kill your people." Harry answered.

"Then why am I still alive?"

"The spell was said wrong."

Auaraya glanced around the room. She noticed two other beds that were empty. She knew that she wasn't in her own dorm but someone else's.

"Which dorm am I in?" she asked.

"I think its Draco's. He did say that he shared with two others."

"Then where is Hyacintha? I know that spell was aimed at her before I pushed her out of the way." Auaraya began, wondering where her life long friend was. Harry hung his head, which caused Auaraya to become concerned.

"She was hit by the spell shortly after you." Harry said slowly.

"What! You and Draco were suppose to keep her out of the way."

"She broke lose of Draco's grip and ran to your side. Before we could get to her, she was hit."

"Is she ok? I need to find her." Auaraya began trying to get up. Harry kept her firmly on the bed.

"She is fine. She woke up not too long ago and is sending a letter to her father." Harry said calming Auaraya down some.

"As long as she is ok."

"Do you know someone by the name of Damien?"

"Yeah, he is among the bodyguards to our leader and his family. Why?"

"Well he is here. He says he was sent here. I was just checking."

"Usually bodyguards are ever sent away from the clan leader. It must have been important for him to guard us here."

"Isn't Hyacintha the daughter of the clan leader?"

"Yes."

"Then wouldn't she be considered to have a bodyguard?"

"Yeas and she does but her father has them posted elsewhere. He gave up with guards when she slipped away from every single one since she was five. Damien is only called upon for the most extreme cases. What spell did you say hit me?"

"The killing spell of your people."

"I thought that one was lost."

According to Damien, someone found it and modified the spell."

Auaraya sat lost in thought over the new information. She didn't know what to think of it all.

"You know, this means dark times are ahead or at least coming." Auaraya said. She was not to sure if it was true or not. She did know that things were about to change greatly. As she sat lost in thought, Draco came walking in. He smiled when he saw Auaraya up but the smile did not quite reach his eyes. Admittedly, Auaraya thought something happened to her closest friend.

"What's wrong? Nothing else happened did it?" Auaraya began to question.

"Everything's fine. It's just Damien getting on my nerves some and the Headmaster has cancelled most of the Hogsmade trips because of the last attack. He doesn't want any Hogwarts students harmed." Draco said.

"Did he say who attacked that day?" Harry asked thoughtful.

"Yeah, he said it was Death Eaters. As if it was them. I know for a fact that it wasn't them." Draco said.

"How do you know? It could have been planned or someone who knows of the spell could have easily fell in with them." Harry said. Silence fell among the group. No one responded to the statement.

"Harry, you even said it felt wrong during the attack. The only other thing is that the headmaster is covering for that group that attacked." Draco said trying to reason with him.

"Even so, there is no way of knowing for sure if it was the headmaster or not covering for them. We can't just accuse him of being the mastermind behind the killings and destruction of the clan." Harry added.

"Maybe not. There is only one way to be sure. We would have to raid his office one night to learn if he is behind this or not." Auaraya said softly.

"It would have to wait until a better time. Father doesn't want us to look into it just yet. He doesn't want us to know too much and become suspicious." Hyacintha said walking into the room followed closely by Damien.

"Need a babysitter or protection of some sort?" Auaraya teased.

"Thought I would test a guard out. You know have him follow me around like an overbearing parent." Hyacintha said smiling.

"So what all did your father say?" Harry asked.

"Well, we were talking about how well the weather was and how nice it was for all of us to be around for the Winter Holidays. " Hyacintha said sarcastically. "What else would we be talking about? He is furious over the attack, and has deemed it worth having a guard around now." Hyacintha said rolling her eyes. She ran over and jumped on the bed next to her friend. "Oh, and your parents came back from their latest mission."

"For how long?" Auaraya asked, making room for her friend to lie down beside of her.

"For a while. Everyone is being called back before anymore go missing. Already there as been around forty who have gone missing." Hyacintha said.

The room went quiet for sometime. Each one pondering over their own thought about the turn of events. Damien stood quietly in a corner by the door watching the four young people under his protection. He felt that he was going to need more help then what he had to keep these four safe.

"Listen, I have some friends that I need to go talk with. I'll be back later." Draco said.

"Alright. Keep an ear open for anything relating to the attack." Hyacintha said from her place on the bed.

Draco nodded and left the room. No one spoke for a few moments more until there was a knock at the door. Damien opened the door slightly. He nodded at whoever was at the door before closing it and turned back toward the three gathered on the bed. He rubbed the back of his head before heading over to the bed. He watched the three friends and knew the news he had just received would be devastating to one of the group. Hyacintha was stretched out on the bed beside her friend playing with a piece of her hair, her eyes watching him closely. Auaraya had moved over slightly to make room for Harry to sit beside of her, their fingers enter locked. He shook his head not knowing how to break the news.

"Who was at the door?" Auaraya finally asked.

"One of my correspondents." Damien replied glancing nervously to Hyacintha.

"Wait, you mean there is more than one of you?" Harry asked.

"Two others actually."

"Just two others? Are you sure there are no others?" Hyacintha said anger flashing in her eyes.

"No others, I promise." Damien said showing no emotions.

"What did he want?" Auaraya said stopping the two from starting a fight. One that she would have to end quickly before one of them had gotten seriously hurt.

"It's bad. Someone else has come up missing. This time it was someone younger."

"Who was it?" Hyacintha said suddenly.

"It was Jess. Her parents reported in saying that she was due to come home but she never arrived." Damien said.

"Who's Jess?" Harry asked.

"She is a friend. A very close friend." Hyacintha said.

"It gets worse." Damien said.

"How much worse?" Hyacintha asked.

"Your father was attacked during a meeting that was being held." Damien said backing away slightly. There was no need though, Hyacintha sat up in complete shock.

"Do you know who it was?" Auaraya asked, sitting up and rubbing circles on her friends back to calm her down some.

"Nobody knows who it was. They do have him in the…" Damien began before eyeing Harry.

"That's not what I want to know. How did someone get close enough for that to happen?" Hyacintha finally asked, though still in complete shock.

"They are still figuring it out." Damien said slowly coming to stand beside of his young charge. He knew she would be upset but no one knew how much.

"When did it happen?" Hyacintha asked leaning into her friends arms.

"It happened last night. Your parents got into a fight over it and haven't really spoken to each other since." Damien said placing a hand on her shoulder. Harry looked on before whispering to Auaraya that he would be back. He left the room in search of one person he knew would help his new found friend.

"Why didn't they tell me earlier?" Hyacintha said sounding so lost.

"They didn't want you to worry. My correspondent found out and came to tell me as soon as he could."

"When did they find out?" Auaraya asked for her friend.

"When he went to report about the attack here. They finally came to and agreement but it's still rough." Damien fell silent as he noted the lost look in Hyacintha's eyes. Just when no one else knew what to do to help her, Draco came rushing in followed by Harry. Draco nearly pushed Damien out of the way and pulled Hyacintha to his arms.

"I have to get out of here." Hyacintha said getting up and walking out. Draco stayed with her the whole way. Damien followed slowly behind the pair. Harry and Auaraya were left in the room. Harry walked over to the bed and sat back down.

"I hope she will be alright." Harry said.

"With us around, it will be slightly easy on her. She just needs some time." Auaraya replied.

Harry didn't say anything. He just pulled her close to him. He wrapped his arms around her as he laid out beside of her.

"You know, I never told you this but I was afraid that I had lost you when I saw the spell hit you." Harry said softly. Auaraya smiled and nudged closer to Harry.

"I'll be more careful next time." Auaraya said. Harry smiled and kissed her.

"You need to feed." He mumbled against her skin.

"I know. And you are becoming better at detecting when I need to feed." Auaraya said.

"I know." Harry said smiling.

"It develops deeper." Auaraya said scrapping her fangs along the skin of his neck.

"Go ahead, feed." Harry gasped as Auaraya sank her teeth into his neck. She slowly began to feed from him. His eyes closed in bliss as she continued to feed. He slowly ran his hand up and down her back. He pulled her closer to him until he felt her stop. She lifted her head after licking up the last drops of blood. She watched the mark slowly begin to fade. Harry brought his face down and captured her lips in a gentle kiss. She moaned and kissed him back with a little more force, causing him to moan in response. Harry ran his tongue along her lips, silently seeking entrance. She parted her closed lips in response, allowing him to explore every inch of her mouth with his tongue. The kiss deepened as Harry carefully rolled them so that he was on top of her, never breaking the kiss. His hands positioned on either side of her for support. They soon broke apart for air, the kiss leaving them both panting for breathe and wanting more. Auaraya smiled up at Harry, her eyes sparkling. Harry returned the smile as he slowly lowered himself down and kissed her deeply once again.

Things began to heat up between the two as the kissing grew. Harry began to kiss down her jaw to her throat. Auaraya ran her hands to the bottom of Harry's shirt and began to tug it off. They broke the kiss long enough for Auaraya to take Harry's shirt off him. She smiled when she saw his well defined muscles from playing Quidditch. Harry positioned himself between her legs so his hands were free to roam. He began to kiss her again as he started to lift her shirt off her. Auaraya was lying under Harry in a sports bra. His hand rubbed her flat stomach, slowly coming up to cup her breast. He slowed the kiss down somewhat to take in the pleasure of it all. As things continued to heat up, their clothes became less and less. Harry was now clad in only his boxers while Auaraya just had on her black underwear. Her bra had come off and was thrown somewhere. Harry pulled back for a moment and looked into Auaraya's eyes.

"Are you sure you want to go farther?" he asked not wanting to push her.

"Positive." she smiled back causing Harry to smile in return.

Just as they were about to continue, the door burst open and in walked Hyacintha.

"Hey just letting you know it's time for din…"Hyacintha stopped short once she saw their state of dress. Her jaw dropped open as she quickly covered her eyes and turned around. She started to mumble something under her breathe as she walked back out of the room, using her power to shut the door behind her.

Harry and Auaraya let out a breathe that they had been holding as soon as the door closed. Harry hung his head smiling a little. He quickly turned his attention back to Auaraya and began kissing her again. It quickly got things to heat back up between them. Harry pulled Auaraya's panties off as Auaraya pulled Harry's boxers off. Soon they were each lying nude with a hunger for each other still burning in each other's eyes. Harry slowly positioned himself at Auaraya's entrance when the door burst open yet again. Harry hung his head in near anger and frustration.

"Do you know why Hyacintha acts like she's…" Draco trailed off when he noticed the couple on the bed. "Shit!" he said as he practically ran from the room.

"Do you suppose we should try to finish this after dinner?" Auaraya said teasing.

"I'm beginning to wonder. How long before Damien decides to grace us with his presence." Harry asked amused.

"Maybe not to long. We should get dressed and wait till everyone else is asleep." Auaraya said pushing herself upon her elbows.

"Yea. Maybe then we can have some privacy." Harry teased as he got up off the bed.

The couple began to look around the room for their discarded clothes. Auaraya had wrapped a sheet around her while Harry walked around in the nude. Auaraya could not keep her eyes off her boyfriend's behind. Harry was near the bed and just found his boxers when the door opened for the third time but this time it was Damien. Damien looked from one to the other and sighed. Harry quickly grabbed a pillow and covered his front side.

"Well at least you two are getting ready. Hurry up, time for dinner and then you two can continue to play." Damien said taking one last look at the couple before leaving the room. Auaraya sighed before looking over at a blushing Harry.

"Told you it wouldn't be too long. At least this time we were covered." Auaraya said as she found her underwear.

"Yea, to a pointed at lest." Harry replied slipping on his boxers. It took several more minutes for the couple to find all of their clothes before they were ready to join the others. They walked hand in hand down the stairs and into the common room.

The room was empty, with the exception of Hyacintha and Draco. Damien was not seen anywhere. They assumed he was lurking in the shadows. Auaraya's eyes fell onto the form of her friend. Hyacintha was straddling Draco's lap and appeared to be kissing his neck. He knew that it was not so. Her friend was feeding. She knew that it was more than just feeding. Her friend had a tiring day and an emotional one. This feeding was on outlet for her anger. There was no need to worry about Draco, her friend would never hurt him. She knew that interrupting something on this scale would be devastating. She glanced over at Harry who appeared to be on the verge of saying something to the couple on the couch.

"Shh… Don't say anything yet. Be quiet." Auaraya advised Harry.

"Why?" Harry asked quietly.

"Because if she noticed us, she will stop feeding. If that happens, then you can deal with her at dinner." Auaraya said.

"Hey you two. Times up." Harry said in a louder voice. He glanced over at Auaraya who was glaring at him. He turned his attention back to the couple on the couch. Hyacintha's head had shot up and she was giving Harry a death look. Harry flinched when he saw her powerful red eyes staring at him. Her fangs flashed causing Harry to take a step back. He wasn't the only one who moved back. Auaraya moved away when she saw just how far gone Hyacintha was. In a flash, Hyacintha was off Draco's lap and advancing upon Harry. Her face looked of pure evil as she ran her tongue along her blood red lips and teeth.

"Fuck." Auaraya said as she grabbed Harry's arm and pulled him out of the way to the other side of the room, just as Hyacintha jumped the distance at Harry. She had over estimated her friend. Harry began to panic and moved as far away as he could, putting as much distance between him and Hyacintha as possible. He ended up near the couch where Draco sat. He looked at Draco with pleading eyes, noting that he was doing just fine from the powerful feeding Hyacintha had just done. Draco had watched on with more confusion than anything else. He had no clue as to what was going on.

"What did I do?" Harry asked nervously from his hiding space. He continued to watch Auaraya try to calm Hyacintha back down.

"You opened your big mouth and interrupted her feeding." Damien spoke up from behind Harry.

"How was I suppose to know this would happen?" Harry asked hiding his surprise.

"Auaraya did warn you not to say a word, did she not?"

"Yea but she didn't say this would happen."

"Hyacintha is much like her father. As long as they are comfortable in a room, they will feed and not bother anyone."

"But she fed around me before."

"Only because Auaraya was feeding at the same time. She knew I was here before she began to feed. She is comfortable around Auaraya but you are still to new to her. Although this has never happened before."

"So how is this any different? I man why did she act this way now?"

"I don't know, but I will find out."

"I should have listened to Auaraya." Harry mumbled not realizing the great hearing that Damien had.

"Yes you should have. Come now, it is safe." Damien said leaving Harry to join the others. It took some time before the group was located. Draco had Hyacintha secured in his arms, her face buried in his shirt. Auaraya glanced at Harry and nodded. She did not appear to be mad at him.

"It wasn't entirely your fault. She was frustrated with other things." Auaraya said softly.

"Oh." Harry replied as he noticed Hyacintha trembling slightly.

"Come on, all of you need to go up to dinner now." Damien said ushering the group out. Harry noticed how Hyacintha stayed tucked in Draco's arms. She was being quiet. In fact, she was unusually quiet. He watched as she seemed to be trying to hide from other students.

"Will she be alright?" Harry asked looking to Auaraya.

"Yes. She is just on nerve right now. Maybe feeling the need for a kill." Auaraya replied.

"A kill?"

"I said maybe. To be honest, I do not really know what to do."

Harry just blinked. It was pretty silent to the Great Hall. Other students walked past them not giving any of them a second glance. They entered the Great Hall and Hyacintha seemed to shrink against Draco even more. They walked over to the Slytherin table. Harry was yanked away by other members of his house. Auaraya just rolled her eyes at him before sitting next to Hyacintha and Draco. Draco's arm was still wrapped around Hyacintha, protectively. She was becoming slightly worried for her too silent friend. Draco and Auaraya tried to get Hyacintha to talk to them all throughout dinner but she remained quiet. Harry managed to escape his house and sat across from the three Slytherins. He even tried to help get Hyacintha to talk with no such luck.

It had been two days since the attack and students were all talking about it. Mostly everyone was trying to find out what had made Hyacintha not talking. Dinner went by in much the same manner as many times before. Draco and Auaraya would take turns trying to get their young friend to say something. Harry even tried to help out when he could but no one was having any luck. As dinner approached to the end, Dumbledore stood up to give an announcement. Everyone gave him their attention. Harry kept an eye on Hyacintha before looking towards Dumbledore.

"It has come to my attention that the attack on Hogsmade was arranged to bring out an old race of vampires. Any of those who was reported attacked and injured severally have been closely monitored and have been named as members of this race." he said, his eyes landing on Hyacintha and Auaraya. "Further more, the ministry has come to conclude that these students should be brought forth to attention and…" Dumbledore broke off from his speech as the doors to the Great Hall opened. In walked a group of people, all wearing long black clocks. The group was made up of five people. The group appeared to be threatening. Fierce silvery eyes were fixed upon Dumbledore. Dumbledore tried to hide is surprise.

"How dare you!" the leader of the group said coming forward.

"I don't know what you're talking about." Dumbledore began.

"You placed one of my own in danger. How could you allow for this to happen?" he said.

"Sir, I honestly don't know what you are talking about. If you are referring to the attack a few days back, then you are sadly mistaken. Those responsible were the followers of Voldemort." Dumbledore said.

"Bullshit! Just like you have nothing to do with the ministry's decision on the extermination of my race!" the leader said growing angrier by the minute.

"I'm sorry Sir, but the ministry has deemed it necessary since they have viewed your race more dangerous than that of the vampire span created by your group." Dumbledore finished.

"I'm not through with you just yet." the leader said fiercely before turning around and heading out. The rest of the group followed. No one noticed two members of the strange group slip into the shadows of the hall. Dumbledore let out the breathe he had been holding. He looked on at the sea of students and smiled.

"Now as I was saying, we will be doing something different for the upcoming holidays. This year we will have a ball two days before the start of the holiday. Afterwards, students how wish to remain at the school shall sign up while the rest may prepare for the holidays with friends and family. Now it is getting late and classes are tomorrow." Dumbledore finished. He had secretly cast a spell over all the students to make them forget about the intruders. The only ones not affect were Hyacintha, for she hadn't been paying attention, and Auaraya who had realized what was going on. She had quickly sealed her mind along with Draco and Harry before the spell could take affect them.

Auaraya began to worry for her friend when she had never paid any attention to the group who had just entered. Hyacintha had never even glanced up when they spoke or even noticed when the group had left. Auaraya stiffened up when she felt the presence that only one of her race could let out and turned to glance behind her. She smiled when she noticed the faces of her parents. The smile didn't last long when she realized that her friend had not felt the presence behind them. She glanced to Hyacintha, worry edged on her face. She never noticed her parents frowned at one another before turning their attention on her friend.

"Now that was different, but why does everyone seem as if they don't remember any of what just happened?" Harry asked looking back to his girlfriend and new friend.

"I blocked your mind from the spell Dumbledore cast among the entire school." Auaraya said.

"Oh. So did you know anyone of the group?" Harry asked.

"I know I didn't but then again I don't now many." Draco said pulling Hyacintha close to him.

"You should have. The leader was Hyacintha's father." Auaraya said staring at her friend.

"Wait, what? Why didn't he say anything to her then?" Harry asked.

"Think about it. He wouldn't want to draw attention to her if the ministry is hunting down their kind. It would just make her an pen target, followed by me and then who knows who else." Auaraya said taking her eyes off her friend.

"I see your point." Harry said.

It wasn't too long before the group headed out of the Great Hall and headed back to their dorms. Auaraya snuck Harry into the Slytherin dorms without anyone noticing him. Draco had ended up carrying Hyacintha back to the dorms. He took her to his dorm and laid her upon his bed. He smiled at her when she turned over and fell asleep. Her hair was spread out like a halo as she slept peacefully. Draco watched her like a sleeping angel. He silently laid out beside of Hyacintha. Hyacintha moved closer to him until she was nearly lying on top of him. Draco frowned, worry edged in his eyes.

'What's wrong with you, my love? Why won't you say anything anymore? What has happened?' Draco questioned to himself. He laid awake pondering his questions until he fell asleep.

Auaraya smiled up at Harry. They had entered Auaraya's dorm since they knew it was only going to be them for the night. Harry smiled down at her before kissing her lightly.

"Finally, we are alone." he whispered.

"Yea and we don't have to worry about anyone coming in on us." Auaraya teased.

"Hum." Harry hummed before getting up. We walked over to the door and locked it. Now we don't." he smiled.

Harry collapsed beside of Auaraya, pulling out of her. She whimpered slightly at the sudden emptiness. Harry pulled her beside of him and brought the blankets up to cover both of them. Auaraya curled herself around Harry, resting her head on his chest. She smiled as Harry's arms circled around her protectively. Harry sighed as he tried to drift off to sleep. The problem was that a question kept burning in his head.

"What are we going to tell your parents?" he finally asked her.

Auaraya's eyes snapped open at the sudden question. She had completely forgotten about them. They remained quiet trying to figure it out.

"We'll figure that out in the morning." she finally said, closing her eyes and falling asleep. It didn't take long before Harry too was asleep.

Outside the door stood Damien. He had heard the whole thing that had taken place. He smiled to himself as he headed out of the Slytherin common room and down to the potions lab.

'The young ones are growing up faster than any realize.' he thought to himself. He entered the lab and spotted the one person he was looking for. He headed over to were Snape sat doing research.

'There has to be an answer for Hyacintha's sudden lack of communication and together we will find the answer. ' he thought as he joined Snape in the research. Together, they were bound to figure out the reason to help their charge. Pouring over book after book, they spent the rest of the night.

A/N: I'm not sure if I like parts of this chapter or not. This chapter is edited but if you wish to read the unedited version, this story is posted on adult fan fiction. net. It is under the same title as it is on here. Hopefully the next chapter will be coming soon. As for my other story, Year of Pranks, it is on hold until I can figure out the next chapter to it. C yall soon.


	10. Chapter 9

It had been two days since the winter holidays arrived. Harry and Auaraya began to spend more time together.Draco was still protective of the too quiet Hyacintha. Many students were leaving that morning, they were leaving that night. The rumors had started just days before. Everyone was turning a cold shoulder to the girls. Draco and Harry took every chance they could to keep the student body from doing anything to the girls.

Harry and Auaraya were lying in her bed curled in each others arms. They had each been bouncing off ideas to each other on how to help their quiet friend. So far neither one could figure out what was wrong with their friend. Harry had his arm around Auaraya as Auaraya was curled at his side, her head resting on his chest.

"You know, we may have to ask her father when we arrive. He may know what we can do." Auaraya said.

"We can just ask him when he arrives to pick us up." Harry replied.

"No. He is not coming."

"Then who is?"

"My parents. Kina's parents are busy with their prisoner."

"Oh, so we have to wait until we arrive at her home."

"Yea."

They stayed in each others company listening to the chatter of the students who were preparing to leave. It seemed as if no one paid any attention to the girls. Auaraya and Harry were waiting until the students left before they would head up to Harry's dorm for him to pack.

"So where has Damien gone off to?" Harry asked.

"He was in the potions lab last I checked." Auaraya answered.

"What's he doing there?"

"Him and Snape are trying to find out what's wrong with Kina."

"Between them, they should be able to find something."

Auaraya laughed lightly as she heard trunks fall down the steps outside the door. Sometimes she could hear a few people stumble or fall down right after the trunks. Harry thought she was laughing at what he said before she pointed to the door. He smiled when he heard raised voices followed by someone tripping. Both looked to one another and burst out laughing. They finally began to calm back down when there were no more footsteps outside the door.

"So how long has Draco known Hyacintha?" Harry finally asked.

"A good while. Actually, his father is a loyal follower." Auaraya said.

"Follower? His father is a Death Eater! How can he be a loyal follower?" Harry asked becoming slightly angry yet confused at the same time.

"I've said too much but believe me, his father is loyal and a great protector. You will see this holiday." Auaraya said standing up. "Now I think we should go so you can pack."

"Just tell me what the big deal is about her parents. I did have a dream of her during the summer and the only way that ever happens is through Voldemort's eyes in a vision." Harry said stopping Auaraya in her tracks. "Please, just tell me what you are hiding."

Auaraya closed her eyes for a second before she responded. "Do me a favor, do not flip out tonight. You will meet her parents, both of them. Your answers will be there. Just wait until then."

Auaraya walked out leaving Harry behind with more questions than answers. He quickly made his way up to his dorm with Auaraya. Neither one said a thing as Harry packed. Harry was left to wonder over her words as he got his things together and Auaraya watched from the bed.

Draco was in his dorm packing his things. He occasionally would glance to his bed spotting Hyacintha. He bit his lip each time, worrying over his quiet girlfriend. He just had to take one look and know that she was becoming more withdrawn from everything. He was the one who helped pack up her things while she just watched on. Damien had told him to force her to feed if she does not react soon. Occasionally, since she stopped talking, he would tell her when she needed to feed. He would allow her to feed from him but more and more he had to tell her when to stop or she would kill him without even knowing it. He finished packing and went over to the bed. Draco sat beside of Hyacintha. She just turned her head and blinked at him. \

"Here you need to feed." He said to her. He reached up and brought her head close to his neck. He waited a few minutes before he felt her sharp teeth pierce his neck. He winced slightly but soon felt the pleasures as Hyacintha carefully fed.

He had to tell her to stop when it felt like she was taking too much. Draco felt her lap up the blood before pulling completely back. He turned to look at her, the pinpricks she left behind were already healing. He smiled at her as he ran a hand along her check. He watched as she closed her eyes and leaned into the hand. She at times seemed like herself while other times she was completely withdrawn. Draco sat back on the bed as Hyacintha laid her head on his chest and stretched out. He smiled as he felt her relax and drift off to sleep. He wrapped one arm around her and ran his other hand through her hair.

Draco pondered over any ad all possibilities of why Hyacintha was acting the way she was. He smiled as he picked up a book on his bedside table and began to read. He kept one arm around Hyacintha as she slept. He stayed comfortable, letting Hyacintha sleep. He had lost track of time as he had dosed off.

The next thing Draco knew, someone was knocking on his door. Draco woke up and glanced down at Hyacintha. He smiled when he noticed her still sleep. He carefully slipped off the bed, lying Hyacintha on the pillow softly. The knock came again but louder this time. Draco cursed slightly as he glanced down at Hyacintha. She was still asleep. He quietly approached the door as the person on the other side began to pound harder. He opened the door slightly and greeted Auaraya. He did not smile at her, just nodded. He was annoyed that she almost woke Hyacintha up. He opened the door wide enough to notice her friend sleeping peacefully on the bed. Auaraya nodded knowing what had made Draco angry. Draco knew she would have been the same if it was she standing in his place. He quickly left the room and closed the door behind him. He stood in the hall facing his girlfriend's best friend.

"Are you packed?" Auaraya simply asked.

"Yea. I've been packed for a while. Hyacintha is packed to." Draco replied.

"You got her to pack?" Auaraya said looking amazed.

"No, I packed for her." Draco replied softly.

"So no change at all?"

"None. It's weird, at times she almost seems like herself but then pushed away again."

"That is strange. Hopefully it won't be too much longer before she is better."

"Yea, I miss her smile and laughter."

"I just miss her talking."

"So when do we leave."

"Well, it is getting into the lake afternoon but we leave in a few hours."

"Have you told Harry about meeting your parents?"

"Yes. He's nervous but both of us are more worried about Kina."

"Well, we can meet in the common room when it is time to go. I want to get back to Kina, just in case she wakes up." Draco said as he turned to open the door.

"Draco, I would advice to getting some sleep while you can. You know once we leave here, we will be up all night." Auaraya said before Draco could walk in.

Draco nodded knowing what she said was true. He turned back around and headed inside, closing the door softly. He noticed how Hyacintha had curled up on her right side. He quietly slipped into the bed and curled up around her. He kissed her temple lightly before settling down and drifting off to sleep. In just a few hours he would be facing the person the entire wizardry world was afraid of. He needed all the rest he could get.

Damien sighed as he slipped into the Slytherin common room unnoticed by the remaining students. He sent out a compulsion to the students causing them to become tired and head off to bed. He wanted the room to be empty before they left. It was bad enough knowing that his charge was still unchanged but he had yet to figure out the problem. Even with the books Snape had somehow gotten a hold of. It was just unwritten or unheard in the case of Hyacintha. He knew that word of this would have reached her father. He thought her father would have noticed her reaction when he had burst into the Great Hall but he didn't. The only ones who noticed were Auaraya's parents. Damien knew that they would tell him but it was up to him to let her parents know.

'It would have been better to know what was wrong at least.' He thought.

He headed up to the girls dorm. It was time to get going. He didn't knock, just opened the door and walked on in. He tried to hide his surprised when he found Auaraya and Harry asleep in each others arms. He cleared his throat and approached the bed. He looked down at the pair and blushed. He knew what they had been doing. He smirked slightly and reached for the blanket. He slowly pulled the blanket off before just ripping it away, exposing the two naked bodies on the bed. His action caused both occupants to awake with a start. Harry blushed as he hurried to get dressed. Auaraya glared as she too tried to change in a hurry. Both were feeling embarrassed as they finally stood in front of Damien completely dressed.

"It is time to go." He simply said as if he had not seen there state of dress just moments before. He glanced over to Hyacintha's bed and noted that it was empty. The bed appeared to have never been slept in. He looked back at the two before him.

"Where is she at?" he asked knowing they knew who he was talking about.

"She is with Draco in his room." Auaraya said.

Damien cursed as he dropped the blanket and headed out of the room in a hurry. He headed up to Draco's dorm and burst into the room. The sound of the door hitting the wall caused Draco to awaken from his peaceful sleep. He stared wide eyed at Damien. Damien froze halfway across the room and noticed that the two young ones were still very well dressed.

"It's time to leave." He said as he watched Draco awoke Hyacintha. Damien was surprised that she hadn't awoken before but it could have been something to do with how she acted now. He watched on as Draco finally woke her up. She just sat up and blinked at him. She didn't say anything as Draco told her it was time to leave. Damien watched on as his young charge acted more like a mindless puppet than the leader's daughter. He was saddened to see her like she was. His mind began to wonder over different possibilities but all would have to be talked over with his lord. Draco stood before Damien with Hyacintha clinging to one arm and his trunk levitated behind him.

Damien nodded and headed out of the room. When he reached the common room, he was pleased to see the other two waiting for them.

"There will be someone else that is going with us. They will met us at the location." Damien said as he led the four teens out.

"Who is it?" Harry asked.

"You will see." Damien replied.

The group made their way out of the castle and across the grounds. Once leaving the gates to the castle, Damien led the group through the Forbidden Forest to a small clearing. Standing in the center was a tall figure with long black hair. As they approached the strange man, Harry began to recognize him.

"Professor Snape! What's he doing here?" Harry questioned.

"He is well trusted." said a masculine voice.

"How do you know? He is evil! A Death Eater!" Harry said becoming angry.

"We have known him for a long time child." A female voice replied.

Harry looked around for the two who answered but found no one. Just then to shadows appeared revealing a man and woman in heavy dark capes. They lowered the hoods and flashed their porcelain fangs. Harry stepped back in fright but he noticed that he was the only one to do so.

"Mother! Father!" Auaraya cried as she nearly ran into her parents welcoming arms. She smiled at them both.

"It's been a while my child." Her father said. She nodded then looked to Harry.

"Harry met my parents." She said smiling.

Harry nearly fainted when she said that they were her parents. He stretched a shaky hand out and shook her father's hand.

"Hi, I'm Harry." He said.

"We know." Her mother replied softly.

"Oh." Was all Harry could think to say.

"Come let us talk more when we return. We have a problem that needs to be seen to." Her father said looking to Hyacintha and frowning. With the help of the three adult clan members, the large group was able to simply vanish into the night soundlessly. They has reappeared only yards away from the huge mansion. Harry gabbed at the long walkway. It was now time to come face to face with not only Hyacintha's parents but also get to know his girlfriends'.

Voldemort stormed into his bed chambers only to discover his mate was not there. He cursed loudly as he left the room, hunting down his mate. He searched the whole manor only to come up short. He was still angry at his mate for putting himself into danger like he did. He finally made his way to the dungeons where they kept their prisoners. He could hear the screams of the only prisoner they had, as he descended the last step. He smirked as he headed deeper into the dungeon. The sent of blood filled the air. It thickened as he approached the last cell. The screams died as he opened the door.

He watched as his mate finished off the kill. He had forgotten just how powerful his mate could be.

"You know you didn't have to kill him." Voldemort said standing in the cell.

"He was being uncooperative." Jason said not even turning around.

"Still didn't have to kill him just yet."

"So now you're going to start dictating to me about killing." Jason said finally standing up and facing his mate.

Voldemort sighed, he was tired of fighting with his mate. Since the heated argument after the meeting, he had not seen his mate very much. Jason had stopped sleeping in the bed chambers that they shared. It worried Voldemort that his mate refused to sleep. Both were still mad at the other for different reasons.

"I was just going to let you know that they are back." Voldemort said.

"I know, I felt the wards. Also something is wrong with Kina. I can feel it." Jason said.

"Do you know what that is?" Voldemort said becoming concerned for his only child.

"No. My people are connected on some level through a link. That link is stronger with Kina since she is my child."

"Please, let's put this fighting aside while Kina is here."

"We can try but it will be hard to simply set this aside."

"I know. It's just that I didn't want history to repeat itself. I can't loose you again. Especially since I have just connected with our daughter."

"I said this once and I'll say it again. You will never loose me or our daughter again. I had no choice but to go into hiding. The battle where you thought I dies, I almost did. We almost lost our child that night. It was painful knowing that any slip up and I would have lost her. When I finally remerged, I found out about your fall. The only thing that kept me going after that was Kina."

"I'm sorry. I didn't know you were with child at the battle. I would have never let you go."

"I didn't know either until my people pulled me away for healing."

"I should have been there for you. Took better care of you."

"You wouldn't have noticed. You were too wrapped up in the dark arts to even pay attention to me."

Voldemort was about to reply back, when there was a knock at the door. He turned to see a servant boy standing in the doorway.

"My lords, you are needed above. Do you wish for me to remove the body?" the boy asked.

"Yes and thank you." Jason replied giving the boy a smile. Voldemort didn't know why his mate never used the house elves for such things. He just shook his head knowing it was one of the many mysteries about his mate. He followed Jason out of the dungeons and back up to the main rooms.

Jason entered the lounge where he knew they awaited. He smiled when he saw his daughter but it faltered when he noticed the vacant look in her eyes. He stepped further into the room and looked at the other guests. Draco was standing beside of Hyacintha, his arm around her waist. Auaraya was sitting with her parents but when he walked in they all stood. He noticed Harry standing off to the side, wide eyed. He was curious for a moment before he followed the boy's gaze behind him. He sighed when he saw his mate standing there. He sighed again knowing they were going to need to explain.

"Please sit down we have much to talk about." Jason said sitting on one of the vacant couches. His mate sat beside him throwing a protective arm around him. At once he was pounced on by his daughter. He was surprised for a moment but then he could see the blank stare again. He held her close to him as everyone took a seat. Harry was the last to sit. He noticed, as usual, Damien had slipped into the shadows.

"So who will tell me what occurred before to make my daughter this way?" Voldemort asked straight out.

"She was feeding on Draco and I said something to her. The next thing I know, she is going after me until she calmed down. She's been that way since. I add, you look different from the last time I saw you." Harry replied getting over his shock and going straight to anger.

"Yes well we didn't have the best of terms to begin with." Voldemort said smirking.

"Best of terms? You killed my parents, tried to kill me, only to have the killing curse backfire onto you. Then since my first year you had been trying to kill me. That is until my fourth year where I did not prevent you from coming back." Harry said his voice growing in anger.

Jason was shocked. He had never heard any of this. To be left completely in the dark about these events left him speechless. He looked down at his daughter and hugged her closer. He could feel the separation coming between him and his mate. He opened his wrist and allowed Kina to feed from him. He opened the physic link shared between them to discover what was wrong with her.

Voldemort hung his head. He had been trying to keep that information from his mate. He did not want his mate to know just how far gone he had been. He watched as his mate took care of their daughter. He had lost so many years. When he was trying to gain power, he couldn't see what he had already had. He sighed then proceeded to calm the boy down.

"Back then, I had been told my mate was killed. I was told that your parents were responsible for it. I would have not have killed them like I did if I hadn't already been to far gone in the Dark Arts. I wanted power and I didn't care what it would cost me. Up until a year ago did I realize what my power hunger had cost me. Since then, I have been in the eye. He watched as Harry took a deep breathe and tried to calm himself down. He knew that it was asking too much from the boy and that it might not change anything. He felt someone tap his arm and he glanced over in the direction of his mate. He watched as his daughter slide into his lap and quietly drifted off to sleep. He looked worriedly to his mate wanting to know what was going on.

"As far as I could tell, her power increased at a great rate in a short amount of time. She hasn't been feeding properly either. She should be alright once I can help stabilize her power better." Jason said looking to everyone but his mate. He knew something had to be done about the growing separation between them.

There was a collective sigh as everyone began to relax. The only ones who didn't relax completely were Auaraya and Draco. Auaraya stood up slowly and facing her lords she bowed.

"My lords, I have a request for you." She said formally.

Jason knew what he needed to do. Usually she wouldn't be so formal but he knew this had to be serious. "Go on child. I shall hear your request." He said sitting taller than before.

"I have found my mate. I request that he have the same protection rights as all of our kind have." Auaraya said.

"Very well, come forth, mate to Auaraya." Jason said.

No one moved a muscle. Draco gave a push to Harry indicating that he needed to stand beside of Auaraya. Harry hesitated for a moment before he finally stood up.

"Kneel down to receive your protection rights." Jason said to him. Harry did as he was told, afraid to back down. He felt the flare of magic in the room and realized it came from Jason. He gasped as he felt the magic wash over him, making him feel well protective and a link beginning to form. When the magic receded, he looked up.

"You are blessed with the protection of our kind. No harm shall ever fall upon you. You are also linked to Auaraya and me. If there is any need of protection, use this link and help shall find you." Jason said ending the short ritual. As short as it was, it quickly drained his energy. He felt slightly weaker but tried to hide it.

The group spent much of the night talking and learning to know one another in some cases. It was growing later and later as Jason began to feel just how drained he was becoming. He didn't understand why his energy was rapidly draining. He finally stood up and stretched.

"I would love to continue this but I'm feeling slightly tired. I know some of you have much to catch up on. So I'm heading off to bed." Jason said. Voldemort stared at him for a moment before standing, cradling the sleeping Hyacintha close to him.

"I'm heading to bed as well. First, I think I will put her to bed." Voldemort said.

Voldemort carried Hyacintha to her luscious room. He laid her down on the soft silk sheets and covered her up. He smiled down at her before leaving the room, and quietly closed the door. Jason was already lying in the bed half asleep. Voldemort quietly changed and climbed into bed beside him. He curled around his mate pulling him into his arms.

"She'll sleep for a while." Jason said still slightly asleep.

"I thought you were asleep." Voldemort smiled.

"I was but I heard and smelled you."

"You've been loosing energy quickly lately."

"I know. I haven't the slightest idea as to what is causing it."

"That is any other problem we are going to figure out together. First we must see to your people's safety."

"Thank you." Jason said resting his head on Voldemort's chest.

"Go to sleep, love." He said closing his eyes. He felt his mate's breathing slow almost stopping all together. He finally drifted off to a peaceful sleep.

Harry had watched Voldemort walk out carrying his friend. He wanted to follow him to keep his friend safe. He didn't want to believe Voldemort's story but it was believable. He noticed how weak Jason had become. He began to wonder if the spell caster figured out a way to drain Jason in order to cast the spell. He soon left that thought thinking there was no way that could be possible. He glanced over to Auaraya's parents and became nervous.

"Do you know what the protection of our kind is?" her father asked.

"No Sir." Harry responded.

"It pretty much means what Lord Jason said. You are protected by our kind. Treated as if you were of our clan." Her father answered.

"I can already tell that you are very loyal to our daughter." Her mother spoke up.

"Uh…Thank you." Harry said slightly embarrassed.

They spent a little more time talking with each other. Harry could tell that Auaraya had missed being with her parents. For the first time in a while, he felt like a part of a family he could call his own. He noticed how no one asked him about his parents. It was like they already knew about him. That thought led him to his next question.

"How is it that Jason didn't know about me and Voldemort?"

There was an eerie silence in the room and Auaraya's parents glanced to one another. It was a few minutes longer before anyone answered.

"Well by then, Lord Jason had felt as if he had lost his mate, which he did, to the Dark Arts. There was a separation between them. Then Jason nearly died in one of the biggest battles. He was severally weak and could barely defend himself. He told this to Voldemort but he didn't care or listen. He was using the clan in his war. Many were dying. Jason nearly lost his life because of it. All the clan members are connected to one another. Jason can feel when one is hurt or dead. Anyway, I was the one who saved him." Auaraya's father said.

"It was I who discovered that he was with child and almost lost her. I had him secretly sent to America with several guards. That was when he began to go by Jason. I don't know where he went after Hyacintha was born." Auaraya's mother continued.

"Kina told me that they traveled. Her father was afraid to loose her so they stayed on the move." Auaraya said.

"But I thought you grew up with her." Harry said confused.

"We did but that was when her father had come back here. By then, Voldemort had been destroyed. To keep her safe, Jason only stayed among the clan and was never told about anything regarding his mate until after your fourth year when he returned to the clan. It wasn't a happy sight, from what I heard." Auaraya said.

"It wasn't. No one had expected to run across him. By then, Lord Jason had been so withdrawn from everything. He spent a lot of time training our daughter and his. When Voldemort came before the clan, Lady Hyacintha was fifteen. Voldemort didn't know about her during the meeting until his eyes landed on her when she walked in. She wasn't supposed to be there but she never listens to anyone. His appearance scared her. Since that night he began to find a way to restore his looks from before he turned t the Dark Arts. He has been trying to make up for the years of hardship he put his mate through. As well as discovering the family he had missed out on." Auaraya's father finished.

Harry was trying to take in so much at one time. One question kept popping into his mind and it involved a certain blond head boy.

"How is it that some of Voldemort's followers seem to know a lot about the years between his fall and return?" Harry asked.

"Many Death Eaters stayed loyal to the clan. It gave them a chance to teach the children their kind f magic. My father and Godfather never became disloyal to the clan and saw to it, the protection that the few remaining needed. Especially when their Lord had become withdrawn." Draco said for the first time.

Harry jumped, having forgotten Draco was still in the room. He was still trying to take in all he had been told. It all made since and no one seemed to be lying to him. There was a knock on the door, which brought thought Harry out of his thinking. He glanced up, to his surprise, and saw Lucius and Severus standing in the doorway.

"It seems we have missed the party." Lucius said walking into the room.

"So it would seem. Already three members are missing." Snape replied.

"Hallo father, Godfather." Draco said from his sit on the black leather chair.

"It's still early where did the others go?" Snape asked sitting on a couch, Lucius sitting extremely close beside of him.

"Jason feed Kina and put her to sleep, he then did a short ritual with Harry and became weak. Voldemort seen them to bed as well as himself." Auaraya answered.

"Why did Kina need to be fed?" Lucius said eyeing his son.

"Her power increased suddenly and she had not been feeding properly before it happened. It left her looking so lost and unresponsive. Lord Jason figured it out and fed her properly. This would explain his lack of energy for the ritual." Draco said sitting up straighter.

"Who was the one who was supposed to be looking after her in the first place?" Lucius asked.

"Me sir, as her potential mate, it was my right." Draco said.

"Do not blame the child Lucius. Usually if Kina is hiding something, none would find out until it was to late." Auaraya's father said glancing to the clock.

"You mean to tell me, her power increased and no one felt it?" Snape asked.

"It happened to fast and we were trying to protect Harry from her." Auaraya said.

"Yea for some reason she wanted to attack him." Draco said.

"That is different." Lucius said.

"Dawn is upon us. Time to turn in." Auaraya's father said standing up. He reached down to help his wife.

"You children better go off to bed." Auaraya's mother told them.

"Wait! We've been up all night? Wow! I'm not even tired." Harry said standing up with Auaraya.

"Well we did sleep some before we left the school." Auaraya pointed out.

"Yea but what time do you think we will awaken in the morning?" Harry asked as he followed Auaraya out of the sitting room and up the stairs to the third floor. Auaraya led him down the long wall before showing him which room was his. He opened the door and his mouth dropped open. The room was huge but simple. The color theme was forest green. A huge four post bed took up much of the room. A dark wood dresser stood on the left of the room while a fire place completed the room.

"I'm two doors down if you need anything. Kina is at the end of the hall and Draco's is one door down across the hall. I'll show you around tomorrow. Sleep tight." Auaraya said giving Harry a kiss before heading off to her room. Harry closed the door after she left and walked further into the room. His truck stood at the foot of the bed and he dug through it to find something to change into. He changed for bed and crawled in. He was asleep before his head hit the pillow.


	11. Chapter 10

It had been a few days since arriving to the mansion, and Harry was still feeling completely lost. He had learned that they had the entire third floor to themselves. The second floor had a few more rooms were most guests usually stayed. Hyacintha had slept most of the time but the few times he saw her, she was beginning to seem more herself. He walked into the dinning room where many house occupants were already seated. Dinner had already been served as some were almost done or hadn't started eating. He still felt wired to be in the presence of Death Eaters and not have them casting spells at you. He sat beside of Auaraya who sat across from an empty chair. Beside the chair sat Jason, only he wasn't alone. He held Hyacintha close to him as she fed from his wrist. He glanced at the head of the table and noticed Voldemort's frown. Harry could tell he was worried. He was seated to the left of Voldemort, so he reacted over and tapped his hand.

"She will be fine." Harry tried to reassure him. Voldemort turned his gaze to Harry.

"Call me Tom. I know she will be fine but Jason will loose more energy the more he feeds her." Voldemort said surprising Harry.

"Why doesn't he let anyone else feed her like that?"

"He said something about his blood being powerful or ancient."

"But you're her parent too. Why couldn't you do it?"

"I never thought about that."

Harry watched as Voldemort leaned over to whisper to his mate. Jason nodded and had Hyacintha ease up. He closed the wounds as she slipped off his lap. Voldemort pulled her onto his as he picked up a knife. He made a cut along his wrist and allowed Hyacintha to feed from him for a while. Harry noticed that Hyacintha had been feeding a lot from her father but none from Draco.

"Why doesn't she feed from Draco?" Harry asked Auaraya.

"She would kill him before she knew it right now." Auaraya answered.

"But when she feels better and is herself again, she will."

Harry was slightly confused but didn't think too much about it as he dug into his dinner.

Dinner went by fast and soon Harry noticed that it was going on 10:00pm. He didn't pay too much attention still thinking it was early. He got use to the time used at the manor. No matter who was there, everyone was up all night and slept during the day. Harry headed out to the gardens with Auaraya and Draco. He had been spending time getting to know his rival and was becoming fast friends with him.

"So why is Hyacintha the way she is? No one ever explained to me." Harry said sitting in front of a fountain.

"Everyone goes through different stages with their power, where their power increases. The more powerful the more we hunger. When my power increased, I was well prepared. I had been feeding every night for weeks. Hyacintha hasn't been feeding as often as she should, so when her power increased…" Auaraya explained.

"She lost control." Harry finished knowing what Auaraya didn't say.

"Yes and now her father is trying to help by stabilizing her power so she can control it. The only problem with that is…" Draco said.

"It's making him weaker for a time until she is better." Auaraya cut in.

"How much longer before she is better?" Harry asked.

"It should be another day or so." Draco responded.

As the group sat around the fountain talking, no one noticed that they had company. Lucius and Severus had inadvertently came upon the teens. Not knowing what to say, a heavy silence fell upon the group. Harry glanced at Lucius and Severus and blinked. He noticed that the two were holding hands and walking close as lovers do. Harry saw that no one else did not care or notice. The two stood before the teens as the teens glanced up to the two men.

"Hello father, Godfather." Draco said.

"Good evening son. I hope we didn't interrupt something." Lucius said.

"No, nothing at l. We were just talking about Kina. How is she?" Auaraya asked.

"I don't know. The Lords are keeping her in their care." Severus said.

Harry couldn't take his eyes away from the couple. He couldn't get over the closeness of the two. Draco and Auaraya made room for the two to join them. Harry watched as Lucius sat down pulling Severus onto his lap.

Severus leaned back against Lucius comfortably. He did not care if a few of his students were around. He hardly ever spent time with his lover. He did not have a problem with his position; he knew all of the teens present were well aware of their relationship. There was only one exception but that was soon to change. He was tired of hiding his true self from everyone, and was glade to be back to the only place he could be himself and with his lover.

"Sorry if I bother you but how long have you two been together? What about Draco's mother?" Harry began to ask questions.

Severus chuckled lightly, delighting his lover. Lucius was glade to hear his Severus laugh once again. It was always joyful to hear.

"We have been together for years. Draco's mother and I are really not together anymore. Haven't been in quite some time." Lucius responded.

"Oh, then how come we never have seen you two together?" Harry asked.

"We have to hide it from Dumbledore. If he ever found out, it would jeopardize everything we have been trying to do." Snape said.

"What have you been trying to do that Dumbledore would interfere?" Harry asked.

"Dumbledore has been in power for far too long. He has been manipulating the ministry in order to run to run the wizardry world." A young voice said from the shadows. Everyone looked over to where the voice had come from only to discover someone they weren't expecting.

"Kina! We weren't expecting you to be better for a few more days." Auaraya said jumping up and running to her best friend, Draco joined her and lifted Hyacintha up, spinning her around before holding her close to him.

"My lady, it's pleasant to see you well." Lucius said respectfully while nearly glaring daggers at his son for his forgotten manners. Hyacintha just nodded before leaning back against Draco. Draco wrapped his arms around her and held her close.

A hand reacted out and touched Hyacintha's shoulder. Harry jumped slightly surprised to find Voldemort standing there. He was still getting used to being in the same place as him without fighting for his life.

"Did somebody call for a party and not tell me?" Voldemort teased.

"They can't help it if everyone wants to hang around them." Jason said standing beside his mate.

"My Lords." Snape and Lucius said together standing up.

"Lucius, Severus we have located a group who have been killing the ancients. They have targeted my mate and his people. I need you two to take whoever and how many people you need in order to apprehend them. You leave tomorrow." Voldemort said, moving to step in the moonlight. Snape and Lucius bowed knowing it was serious.

"My Lords, how long do you think we will be gone? I would like to spend the Holiday with my son." Lucius said.

"It shouldn't be more than a day or so. We just need to know who has been behind the killings. They must come to justice." Jason said his eyes flashing moonlight silver.

"Kids go back inside. We have some business to discuss." Voldemort said.

"Auaraya, your parents will be returning tomorrow with some surprise visitors I'm sure you would want to see." Jason said.

Auaraya just nodded and led the group back inside. Once in, Harry turned to Auaraya.

"When did your parents leave?" he asked.

"A few a days or two after we arrived. Why?" Auaraya answered.

"Just wondering, do they always leave like that?"

"Yea, they go undercover a lot to track enemies and any potential threat. They are also part of the guard for our Lord." Auaraya answered.

"Now what do we do?" Draco complained as he sat down on a leather couch.

"Well, there is a secret game room that we could go to." Hyacintha said as she sat on Draco's lap. Auaraya and Harry joined them on the couch.

"Do you know where it is?" Harry asked.

"Yea, upstairs in a hidden room." Hyacintha said.

"What are we waiting for?" Harry asked as he stood up pulling Auaraya up with him.

"Lead the way." Draco said standing up cradling Hyacintha.

"I can't if you don't put me down." Hyacintha laughed. Draco smiled when he heard Hyacintha laugh. He had truly missed it. He put her down gently as she took hold of Draco's hand and led him from the room. Harry and Auaraya followed behind them laughing at the pair.

Hyacintha led them through the house and up to the second floor. She opened the door that led to a huge library.

"Wow! It's as big as the library at Hogwarts." Harry replied when he walked in.

"Bigger actually." Hyacintha said as she led them to a back corner. A huge painting hung on the wall. It was a painting of a large black panther. The panther scanned each one the bowed to Hyacintha before opening to reveal a door. She walked in and turned on the lights to the very dark room. The group followed after her, Harry being last. When Harry walked in his mouth hung open in surprise. The room was huge, packed from ceiling to floor with shelves of games. On half the room, there were muggle games while the other half had magical games. There was a huge flat screen TV hung up on the wall with all the muggle gaming consoles. Lined up on either side of the TV were all the games imaginable. A long black leather couch sat in front of the TV with to black leather chairs at either end.

"Wow! This is amazing. Why is the room locked up though?" Harry asked.

"When I was younger, I found this room. I would spend so much time here. My father would search the place for me; I thought it was a game. He did eventually find me and used the room to hide the truly loyal Death Eaters. Afterward, father began to lock the door and placed a painting over the entrance. He made this room my retreat in other words. The painting scans everyone wanting to enter. It only opens for me and my father." Hyacintha said.

"Oh, so if we tried to come here without you…" Harry said.

"It would not open." Hyacintha finished.

"Hey there are stairs back here!" Draco yelled from around a small corner. Hyacintha and Harry followed Draco's voice. Auaraya showed up shortly after.

"Yea, they lead to my bedroom. A secret entrance." Hyacintha said.

"Yea?" Draco said smiling.

Auaraya rolled her eyes and took Harry by the arm. They went back over to the couch and began to watch some TV together. Hyacintha took Draco by the hand and lead him up to her bedroom.

Hyacintha opened the door at the top of the stairs and led Draco through. When Draco turned back to the door, it was solid wall. He soon got over his shock when he felt Hyacintha begin to kiss his jaw. Draco smiled as he turned and captured her lips. He deepened the kiss as his hands ran through her silk hair. Her hands found their way to the hem of his shirt and slowly lifted the shirt up. Draco broke the kiss long enough to take his shirt on off. He deeply kissed her again and began to led her to the bed. Step by step a piece of their clothes found the ground. Hyacintha groaned in pleasure when she felt Draco's member against her inner thigh. Draco slowly lowered her to the bed when Hyacintha hit the edge of the bed.

She crawled back up to him kissing him again before lying curled at his side. They both knew things were about to change for the both of them. How to run it across their parents was another problem all together. They spent the rest of the night and the next day in each others arms, without a care in the world. As they slept, they were unaware of the dangers that where about to unfold right before their eyes.

Dumbledore passed his office for the hundredth time. Since the holidays had begun, he had been plotting on how best to bring the new students under his control as new pawns. The attack on the village did not go as planned. While soothing things over with the magical community, he was boiling in anger as the girls revealed their true nature. He did not know what to do with them in his game. They were becoming more of a problem then anything else.

He managed to convince people that the crimes were Death Eaters. It only took care part of the problem. The other part of the problem lay with the Ancients. They were powerful and could hold sway over a number of wizards and witches. As a collective, the Ancients held more power than any one wizard would dream of having. He had to have that power. He wanted to destroy them in any way that he could. There was no doubt in his mind that with them out of the way, there was no one else to come between him and his power.

'There has to be a way to control the girls and use them against their own kind.' He thought as he turned and headed back towards his desk. He paused half way as an idea came to him. He headed to the tall book case on his left and searched through the titles. He smiled when he found the title of the book he wanted. The title read: _Dark Magic: Manipulations and There Effects._ He sat at his desk and flipped through the chapters until he found the one chapter he was looking for; _Eternal Bindings on Vampires._ He read the chapter until he came across the section he was looking for.

'Binding vampires is the most difficult thing among the manipulations. It can be very dangerous to both the spell caster and the victim. If done correctly, it can be very useful for the caster. The spell must be done correctly in order to have complete control of the said vampire. The victim would be completely under control of the caster until that said caster releases the victim or the victim is killed. The victim would go against there own beliefs if the caster so wished it, the only catch known at this time with binding vampires is that a caster can only bind up to two vampires and even then that can be dangerous, if not fatal, to both caster and victims, the caster must be very powerful and must cast the spell at the exact moment that the clock strikes 12 on a full moon.

In order for this spell to work, the caster must have the victim or victims in there presence for the best results. If the spell was performed correctly, results will be immediate. Once the victim is under control, a glazed look will be present in their eyes. The victim would not be able to do a thing until the caster has given orders. The first two days are crucial for the caster. The spell could fall apart on its own if the victim has enough will power to override the commands. To prevent this from happening, the caster must reinforce their will upon the victim for 48 hours. After the time frame, the victim could proceed to act as they had before the spell. A strong mind link would come in handy to call the victims at any given time.'

Dumbledore closed the book and pondered over the plan he had formed. The first part would have to get the girls to him on a full moon. It was going to be easy enough for him to make up some excuse for the girls to come to his office. It was just a matter of keeping them there. It would have to find the girls weakness and use it against him. Once he reached a decision, he replaced the book back on the shelf and looked for another book. The book was more recent than the one he had before. It was a listing of every magical creature and their descendants. He flipped through until he found the section he needed and scrolled down until he came upon an interesting piece of information about the ancient's leader and his child. He grinned when he thought about the end result of his plan. He now knew all he needed to know. He just had to wait for the right time to began his wonderful plan against the ancients.

He replaced the book back on the shelf just as a knock sounded at the door. He returned to his desk and prepared for the unexpected visitors. He didn't get a chance to invite the guest in when the door burst open. He tried to hide is distaste for the visitor with a smile. The smile did not reach his eyes.

"Hello. What do I own for this visit?" Dumbledore asked his guests.

"You know perfectly well. We were hear before but you wouldn't remember us. We were busy with a problem our lord is dealing with right now." The man spoke.

"I have no clue to what you are referring to." Dumbledore replied.

"You should have reported young Hyacintha's condition to her father. It would have been much less of a shock for all of use." The woman spoke.

Dumbledore could no longer hold back his anger. His eyes flashed with hatred in his eyes. It would have frightened anyone just to catch a glace of his eyes, but his guests did not flinch. He nearly panicked when he realized that he could not scare his guests.

"Your look will not frighten us away from what we want to know." The female said.

"Our Lord can throw worse looks around than you can. Everyone gets used to it." The male said. "Now back to the business at hand. Why did you choose to withhold important information from the child's father?"

"I felt that she was uninjured in anyway. I did not realize that she was hurt. She seemed to be her usual self." Dumbledore said twirling his thumbs.

"That's a lie and you know it." The male said nearly growling at the headmaster. The female gently laid a hand on his shoulder to reframe him from doing anything irrational. He took a long deep breathe before shaking his head to clear his anger. He could not believe the man would deny knowing anything about the child he looked to as his daughter.

"You must realize that you are playing a very dangerous game. Next time anything happens, you will report it to the girl's father before you fall into dangerous hands." The female said as they backed out the door. Once the door closed, Dumbledore let out the breathe he had been holding. His plan was going to be pushed up a bit. The next full moon would be soon, he could wait that long.

Jason was sitting in the library looking for anything that could help to save his people. He had just finished looking through the last book he had been his mate walked in. He watched as Voldemort came up to him with a grin on his face. Jason raised an eyebrow at him in curiosity.

"What has you in such a good mood, Tom?" Jason asked.

"We have a lead on who is behind the killings. Well at least narrowed it down to the location." Voldemort said as he sat across from his mate.

"Do tell." Jason said.

"Well, it could be someone or a group from over seas who have a grudge against your people. Say someone you had made enemies with. It could be someone from London or even from Hogwarts."

"WHAT?" Jason yelled as he stood up knocking back his chair. His power began to grow at an alarming rate. Voldemort actually cringed and scooted back some.

"I'm not sure about the last one but it could be a possibility. My source couldn't get all the information just yet."

Jason closed his eyes for a second to calm down. Once he felt his power was under control, he headed to the door looking for his bodyguard. His eyes flashed silver when he spotted who he was seeking. Voldemort followed behind him, wanting to know what was taking place.

"Jerrieth, take some of our best and search around in London for anything that might be connected to the attacks. Find any rumors, any leads, anything that can be helpful. Send three others out elsewhere to do the same thing. Report back to me directly every five days. Keep me posted." Jason said, his eyes darkening to show how serious the matter at hand was.

Jerrieth saluted him and hurried on down the hall to do as his lord wished. He almost felt sorry for the ones responsible, almost. Voldemort watched the young man run down the hall before he returned his gaze back to his mate. He had forgotten just how frightening his mate could be at times. He tried to think back to how many times he saw the same look in his eyes but could not place a memory to it. He shrugged knowing it was probably during the times he wasn't paying any attention to his mate. He was so caught up in his thoughts that he barely noticed as his mate doubled over in pain. He snapped out of it just in time to keep him from hitting the ground.

Jason had watched Jerrieth until he could no longer see or smell him. He took his time trying to regain complete control over his power before he made a move. The pain hit him hard as he felt like his insides were on fire. He did not know where the pain was coming from. The burning sensation became so intense that he doubled over in sheer pain. He softly cried out as he felt a connection break away followed by two others. He nearly hit the ground when he felt a four connection break, but a pair of strong arms grabbed hold of his waist and prevented that from happening. He opened his eyes, which he didn't remember when he closed them, and saw the worried eyes of his mate. He tried to smile but he tensed up as the pain increased.

"There have been more deaths." Jason tried to explain in between the pain. Voldemort didn't need to hear more as he picked his mate up bridal style and carried him down the halls to the master bedroom. He stopped one of his followers and made them open the door for him. He gently tried to lay his mate down on the bed, but Jason clung to him tighter. Voldemort gave up and laid down on the bed with Jason secured close to his side.

Voldemort glared at his follower and yelled, "Go get Snape!" Jason curled into a fetal position clinging onto Voldemort as if he would just disappear. Voldemort rubbed comforting circles on his mate's back to try to calm him. He was close to tears to see his mate in so much pain and not be able to do anything about it. Just then, Snape appeared with Lucius at his side. Between them, they each carried handfuls of potions. They nearly ran to the bed side with a look of shock and worried edged upon their faces.

"I'm not sure if any of these potions will work on his kind but we can try." Snape said as he sat on the edge of the bed. He handed a pain-killing potion to Voldemort. He watched as Voldemort gently got his mate to drink the potion. Jason just curled around Voldemort slightly shaking. They tried a few other potions but none really helped. With a deep sigh, Voldemort gave up trying to find something to help his mate. The potions weren't working.

"I will research and come up with effective potions for their kind. It may take some time but at least we will know it will be available." Snape said determined to find something.

"I have no doubts that you will, Severus, but we need something now. The pain is too much for him." Voldemort said pulling his mate closer to him. Jason whimpered but he had stopped shaking.

"The pain is easing up some." Jason said, his head buried in Voldemort's side.

"But you're still hurting." Voldemort said.

"What caused this to happen?" Lucius asked.

"I…I have a connection to all of my people. I can feel when one has been injured or in this case killed." Jason said with his head still buried against Voldemort.

"Is all of your kind born with a connection to the current leader?" Severus asked as he tried to piece together some sort of idea about his kind.

"No. The parents announce the birth of the child and in a formal setting; I perform the bond with given permission from the parents. Some do refuse to have the bond placed upon their child. I have a connection to Kina that is stronger than the others because she is my daughter. Parents form a bond of their own with their children when they are born." Jason said closing his eyes.

"So the bond you form with others is just for added protection." Lucius stated.

"Yes. It can be formed at any given time, no matter their age. Some come for the bond years after they are born." Jason said tiredly.

Voldemort could feel how tired his mate was becoming. He watched as his mate snuggled closer and slowly went into a deep sleep. It seemed as if his mate was not breathing but he was unconcerned. He looked over to Severus and Lucius and motioned them out. He quietly and easily eased himself from his mate and followed the other two out the door. He took them to the study to talk.

"He will be out for a while." Voldemort said as he sat down in one of the leather chairs.

"I have to do research to learn about his kind before I can come up with anything that will help." Severus said sitting on a couch. Lucius sat beside of him, almost afraid to let his love out of his sight.

"You are welcomed to check the library even our personal one if need be. I would not be able to answer any questions. That would be up to Jason." Voldemort replied.

"I know, Tom, but would one of the girls know anything? I mean, I could talk with them after classes." Severus said thoughtfully.

"I do not know. Kina might since she would have learned the rituals and ceremonies. The again Auaraya is older." Voldemort said.

"She would know just as much as Kina unless her parents taught her something different. I taught the girls what I knew. They are smart for their ages but even then, not all adults would teach someone their age the many secrets their kind keep until they were much older." Lucius said.

"There is much to be done. We need to find the ones who were killed so their families can be informed." Voldemort said.

They talked and debated on their course of action well into the morning hours. Neither one noticed when the sun rose. When they grew too tired to carry on, they said their goodnights and headed for their beds. Lucius and Severus slipped into a room together for the night. Voldemort headed for his room with his still sleeping mate. He sighed as he entered the dark room. He had many of the windows blocked off to protect his mate's people. He lay down in the bed, careful as to not wake his sleeping mate. As soon as he got comfortable, Jason attached himself to Voldemort's side.

"I'll answer any questions they have." Jason said half asleep.

"I thought you were asleep." Voldemort replied.

"Telepathy comes in handy." Jason responded before going back to sleep. Voldemort just smiled at his sleeping mate before going to sleep himself.


	12. Chapter 11

Harry smiled as he looked down at Auaraya's sleeping form. He still hadn't got used to the near breathless state his love was in. After the many nights, he had finally gotten the girl from his dreams. Auaraya snuggled close to him as she slept on. He frowned as he thought about Christmas. It was just two days away and he still hadn't picked up anything for Auaraya. He sighed as he tried to fall asleep. They had a long night ahead of them. He finally gave up as he slowly and carefully slide off the couch without waking his girl.

He wondered over to the many books and looked through the titles, until he found one that sounded interesting; _The True Secrets of the Vampire Race._ He sat in a nearby chair and looked at the table of contents. His eyes widened at the many different chapters. There were chapters about: vampire posers, wannabes, turned vampires, rituals and ceremonies, and those who were born as true vampires. Harry flipped to the first chapter and began to read. He became so into the chapter that he did not notice when Auaraya awoke and was standing by his shoulder. He was just about to begin reading chapter four when she made her presence known.

"Interesting book isn't it." Auaraya spoke, startling Harry.

"Yea it is." Harry said looking up and her and smiling.

"So find anything you liked?" she asked as she walked around to stand in front of him. Harry placed the book on a nearby table and pulled her to his lap.

"Yes. It is so interesting to read. Why are there not books like this for everyone to read. It could really help for people to learn about your people." Harry said, running a hand through her hair.

"It is the only copy. Lord Jason made sure of that. He kept the writer from making anymore copies after Lord Tom became Voldemort. He didn't want information about the clans out in case something like this ever happened." Auaraya explained.

"Do you think Kina would mind if I borrowed it? I would like to read the rest of it."

"I'm sure she wouldn't mind. Besides you should learn more about my people."

"Great! Hey do you think that we could come up with a way to make the people see the truth about your kind. I mean the people should be taught about them."

"I don't know we can think of something. Just have to find a way to figure out who is behind these attacks. Then maybe we can talk to Lord Jason about printing more copies of the book." Auaraya said laying her head on Harry's shoulder. She stiffened a yawn and closed her eyes.

"Why don't you go on to sleep? Just relax." Harry told her rubbing her back in circles.

"Alright sounds good." Auaraya said falling asleep on Harry. Harry just smiled at her and carefully stood up. He gently laid Auaraya down on the couch. He transfigured a blanket and pillow for her. He smiled and gently kissed her forehead.

Harry wondered around the game room until he became bored. He decided to head out the main door. Afraid that he would not be able to reopen the door, he propped the door open. He carefully made his way out the door and into the huge library. He wondered down the aisles and noticed the different titles. There were tons of volumes on the Dark Arts. At one glance one would wonder if they owned every Dark Arts book known. There were even books that were no longer made. He soon decided to explore the rest of the castle.

He wondered into the hall. He began to explore the second floor. As he passed by the rooms, he noticed a door that was slightly opened. He could hear strange sounds coming from the room. Curiosity got the better of him and he slowly and quietly snuck up to the door. What he heard made his jaw drop open. He peaked in and, to his horror, saw Lucius pounding into a very willing and moaning Severus. He quickly ran trying to get the imagine out of his head. As he began to head to the main floor, he noticed that there was a big lack of windows. He soon realized that many of the windows were bordered up.

Harry descended down the spiral staircase and began to wonder the main floor. He noticed many Death Eaters wondering the around but none seemed to bother him. He noticed they would not go near the stair case. The windows on the main floor were the only ones not bordered up. Streams of sunlight poured in but the place still seemed so dark. Harry wondered into a long hall way that he recognized from a pervious dream. He headed down the hall until he reached the end of the hall. The hall led to a set of two huge double doors. Looking around to see if anyone had followed him, he opened the doors and walked in.

The first thing he noticed was that the room was the main meeting room and throne room. There were no windows at all, leaving the room in complete darkness. Candles lined the walls to give some light off. He wondered further into the room until he reached the throne. He noticed the throne was upon a platform. He also noticed a door in the back of the room. He wondered where it leads but did not proceed to it. Instead, he turned and sat on the throne. He was so caught up in his exploring that he did not realize when someone walked in until they tapped him on the shoulder.

"Well, this is a surprise. Usually no one is in this room without there being something going on." The voice said causing Harry to jump.

"Oh sorry Damien. I was just wondering around. I couldn't sleep." Harry grinned as he stood up.

"It's alright. I take it Auaraya and Kina are asleep?" Damien questioned.

"Yea, and so is Draco." Harry replied.

"I checked in on your rooms but I didn't see anyone."

"Oh. Well, Draco is with Hyacintha in her room and Auaraya fell asleep in Hyacintha's game room."

"That's surprising. Hyacintha barely lets anyone into that room."

"Not even Auaraya and Draco?"

"Not even them. Lord Jason had created that room shortly after they moved back here. He wanted to give her a place to go to when things became to dangerous for her." Damien said as he sat on the platform. Harry sat beside of him.

"So how did you become her bodyguard?" Harry asked.

"I had been with Lord Jason since before he had Hyacintha. I protected him in the battle that nearly ended his life and that of his unborn child. Since then I have been placed in a high honor and protected Kina and Lord Jason since then." Damien said.

"Wow. So if you were there for it all, how did Auaraya and Hyacintha grow up together if Auaraya's parents were always off? How does Draco fit in if Auaraya hasn't known him for very long? When exactly did Hyacintha and Draco first met?" Harry began

Damien chuckled, his eyes sparkled with amusement. "One question at a time. First off, Auaraya was born a few months before Hyacintha. The girls were raised around each other. They studied together, trained together, and played together. Auaraya stayed with Lord Jason when she was younger as her parents traveled. When she became older, she traveled with them to."

"Ok so how does Draco fit in if Auaraya hasn't known him for very long? He did say he grew up with Hyacintha too." Harry wondered.

"Well, Draco wasn't trained with Hyacintha until he was around eight or nine. By then, Auaraya was traveling a lot with her parents. It took a while before anyone felt comfortable with Hyacintha's control over her power. Auaraya and Draco only met this past summer. How those two never met before is still a mystery."

"What did you mean about no one feeling comfortable with Hyacintha's control over her power until she was eight?"

"Well look at her parents. One is a very powerful clan leader and the other is a powerful Dark Lord with a huge taste for the Dark Arts. Put there power together and you get Hyacintha. She still has much growing left to do. Just think about what all she will be able to do when she gets older."

"I've been wondering, if your race never dies, then what about their mates? What happens if one is killed or something? If their mate isn't one of you, would they grow old?"

"I was wondering when you would ask that. Once bonded to our mate, then the mate will be granted immortality. If one mate is killed then the other follows in death. It is hard for one mate to live without the other."

Harry pondered over Damien's answer. He began to wonder about Jason and Lord Voldemort. If Voldemort was said to be dead, then why didn't Jason follow him into death? Was it because of Hyacintha or was it something else? He knew that Damien couldn't answer the questions. They both sat in silence until a voice startled both of them.

"Harry, have you been up this entire time?" A voice said from behind them. Both turned in the direction of the voice and sighed when they saw that it was Voldemort.

"Milord, I thought you were with Lord Jason." Damien said standing up.

"I was. He is still sleeping and will be for at least another hour. Besides there will be a gathering soon." Voldemort said.

"Is it already night fall?" Harry asked standing as well.

"It will be. The sun will be going down soon." Voldemort replied.

"Will my serves be required?" Damien asked.

"Just make sure the girls do not leave here. Harry, Jason would wish a word with you and the others in my study. Kina knows where it is." Voldemort said.

"I thought you said Jason was asleep still?" Harry asked.

"I thought he was but he just contacted me through our mind link. He says it's important. You better get the others and get going." Voldemort said.

Harry nodded and headed out of the room and back to the library. He continued on until he came upon the door that led to the hidden game room. He was surprised to see the door still opened. He walked on in and let the door close behind him. He noticed that Draco was the only one in there. He was sitting on the couch flipping through the different channels looking completely bored.

"Where did the girls go?" Harry asked as he sat next to Draco.

"Kina's room. They are changing. They just got up not very long ago." Draco said.

"Well, Jason wants to see us in his study for something."

"Yea he contacted Kina. It took me a while to calm her down."

"He scared her?"

"Yea because he was so loud. He was either angry or he just wanted to make sure she got up." Draco said smirking.

"I don't think he was angry at her. Wish they would hurry up."

"Don't you want to change clothes? I mean you did wear those yesterday."

"I guess I better. Don't you?"

"We better. It's not like they are going to hurry anytime soon."

Harry and Draco left the room. They decided they wanted to hurry in case the girls would be ready. They quickly left the library and headed for the third floor. Once there, they headed to their bedrooms to change. They met back up in the hall and headed back.

"Umm did you manage to prop the door open by any chance?" Harry asked.

"No I didn't. Why...Oh..." Draco responded as they stood in front of the painting. The panther was not letting them back in.

"So what do we do now?"

"Don't know, I guess we could just wait for them here." Draco said as he headed to a couch nearby. Harry joined him as they both waited and watched for the girls. They didn't know how long they waited until they heard a shout.

"There you are. We have been looking all over for you!" It was Auaraya.

"What do you mean? We left not very long ago." Draco said.

"Yea, we just left to change and came back forgetting that we couldn't reenter." Harry said.

"We saw you when you walked into your rooms. We thought you were waiting for us when we didn't see you leave." Auaraya replied.

"Well you found us, now where is Kina?" Draco asked.

"She is waiting for us in the hall downstairs." Auaraya said as he began to head out of the room.

"She could have come in with you." Draco replied as he followed her. Harry just rolled his eyes at the two as he followed them. It was going to be a long night.

The group headed out into the hall and followed Auaraya to the first floor. She led them to a hall in which no one realized was there. Hyacintha was waiting for them in front of a door.

"This hall wasn't here when I came down earlier." Harry commented.

"Yes it was. You have to know its there in order to find it. The stairs on down led up to the other floors but mainly to my parents rooms." Hyacintha said as she led them down three doors. She stopped at an elegant looking door with snakes around the knob. She touched the knob and the door opened. Hyacintha led the group on into the study. As Harry entered, the door closed behind him.

"Wow! This place looks awesome." Draco said looking around.

"You never have been in here?" Harry questioned.

"No. This is the first time I've been anywhere near this hall before."

"This is my fathers study." Hyacintha said as she sat down behind the oak desk. Auaraya sat on top of the desk and flipped through the papers. Draco looked around the study and smirked as Harry began to wonder towards a door at the back. He had heard voices and wondered where they were from. He was about to open the door when Hyacintha's voice stopped him.

"Do not open the door! It leads to a meeting room for Papa." Hyacintha said standing up.

"Why can't we go in there?" Harry asked.

"Papa is in a meeting. We are not to interrupt." Hyacintha said.

"But that hasn't stopped you before." Auaraya said smirking.

"That's because I can get away with it." Hyacintha said acting like a spoiled child.

"You have your parents wrapped around your fingers and you know it." Auaraya said still smirking.

"Yea well, Father should have been here by now. I am going to go check. All of you stay here." Hyacintha said heading to the door.

Auaraya watched as Hyacintha headed out the door. She shook her head and headed to the door in the back. Draco and Harry glanced at one another before following her to the door. The three of them opened the door wide enough to look inside. It wasn't long before they saw Hyacintha walk into the room.

Hyacintha gracefully entered the meeting room. She startled everyone as she past them by. She smirked at the look her father gave her. She circled the Death Eaters and began to head up to the throne. All eyes were watching her as she walked gracefully. No one noticed the sneer on one's face until Hyacintha came even with him. He pulled out his wand and through a curse at her. She didn't see it coming until she felt someone pull her out of the way. The person had grabbed hold of her from around her waist and pulled her back towards them. It was just in the neck of time. Voldemort stood up angrily and glared daggers at the man. Hyacintha looked back at the one who saved her. It was Snape. He kept a tight hold on her until the traitor was caught.

"How many here have decided to turn against me!" Voldemort yelled. Everyone cringed.

'That's not going to bring the traitors out.' Jason told his mate through their mind link.

'Did you see what they have done?' Voldemort replied.

'No. What has happened?'

'Someone just attacked our daughter.'

'What! She was supposed to be in the study.'

'Well, she's here now.'

'I'm coming.'

"Severus, bring her here." Voldemort said sitting back down.

"Yes, Milord." Snape replied. He had picked Hyacintha up bridle style as she hung tight to him. She was shaking terribly. Snape slowly made his way to Voldemort. Hyacintha had buried her face in Snape's robes. Once he reached the throne, he carefully placed Hyacintha in Voldemort's lap. She quickly clung onto her father for dear life. She was terrified that she might get attacked again.

"Severus, you and Lucius do not let anyone leave this room!" Voldemort said. Severus bowed as he and Lucius made their way to doors. In no time at all, the Death Eaters were surrounded by very angry clan members.

"Is she alright? Is she hurt?" Jason said as he rushed to his mate and child.

"Severus pulled her out of harms way. She is just scared right now." Voldemort replied.

Jason kneeled down to his daughters' level and ran soothing circles on her back. His eyes flashed sliver as he glared at all the people in the room. Everyone cringed at the sight. Many fell to their knees and bowed their heads. Several were left standing looking extremely scared out of their minds. Voldemort cradled his daughter close to him.

"How many must betray me? Know this, if you ever betray me like this again, I will not care what my mate's people do to you." Voldemort said, his eyes becoming red. "You may leave one by one after they check to see who is truly loyal."

The Vampires broke any mind barriers and looked deep into the Death Eaters to see were their loyalties laid. By the end of the search, seven were left behind. They each glanced at each other knowing it would not be long before their life ended. The clan slowly formed a circle around the seven and chained them up to a long piece of chain. Everyone was connected to each other.

"Take them down to the cells and leave them there. We will deal with them at the next meeting." Jason said his eyes till shining silver. The clan bowed and led the group away. Severus and Lucius joined their lords at the throne once everyone had left the room.

"Go into the study and let the others in." Jason said calmly. Lucius went to the back of the room and went to open the door. He was surprised to find the door already slightly opened. He opened it the rest of the way and motioned for them to follow him.

Voldemort had slipped Hyacintha to Jason's arms and let him have the seat. He stood up and watched the group of three enter the room.

"Now can one of you tell me why she decided to come in here?" Voldemort asked calmly.

"She was looking for Lord Jason, Sir." Draco spoke up after no one else would.

"Well we were going to let you do your Christmas shopping since it is just four days away. Now I think it will have to wait until tomorrow." Voldemort said.

"No don't do that. Let Draco and Harry go do their shopping with Severus. Hyacintha and Auaraya can go tomorrow with Lucius. Auaraya's parents want to see her." Jason said as he stood up with Hyacintha still in his arms.

"Are you sure? I know you wanted to go with them."

"Yes, I'm sure. Besides, I want to deal with those traitors."

"Alright. You heard him. Severus, you know the place that stays open just for their kind. There might be other stores opened as well. Be careful. If you need more time, you may finish your shopping in the morning." Voldemort said. Severus bowed and led the boys away.

"Auaraya, your parents wanted to see you. They say they have a surprise for you." Jason said smiling. Auaraya looked confused before heading off to find her parents. Jason began to head through the study and into the hall. He made his way down the hall until he came upon his bedchambers. Voldemort moved in front of him and opened the doors for him. He followed his mate into the room. Their bed was big enough for three of more people to sleep on. Jason laid Hyacintha down in the middle of the bed as he laid on one side of her. She stayed glued to his side. Voldemort curled on the other side of her. The two mates stayed that way, comforting their daughter. It wasn't long before Hyacintha fell into a comforting sleep. Jason glanced at his mate and stood up. Voldemort slowly got up, not wanting to wake his daughter up.

"It will be alright." Voldemort told his mate as he pulled him into a comforting embrace.

"I know but when will this war be over with." Jason said.

"When Dumbledore falls. He has interfered in too many lives. He must pay." Voldemort replied.

"I know, but it must end soon. I fear something will happen to her if it is allowed to continue."

"We will protect her. Nothing will happen to her." Voldemort said.

Dumbledore smiled to himself. He had everything set. All he needed now was to wait for the holidays to end and the students to return. He could just see it now when Voldemort realizes his daughter is the one to betray him. His eyes sparkled as he thought about the end of the pointless war. If his plan succeeded, he would never be challenged again.


	13. Chapter 12

Severus led the boys to Diagon Ally. He had decided to wait until the morning for their shopping. More stores would be open and possibly the shopping trip would be over in no time. He felt sorry for Lucius. He had the privilege to take the girls shopping. Severus smirked as he watched the boys head off into a nearby store. It just happened to be a joke shop owned by the Weasley Twins. He followed the boys in, avoiding the twins all together. He kept his eyes on his two charges. It became difficult when they separated in the store.

Harry was looking through the store when he came across the twins. He smiled and waved at them. They waved back and made their way over to him.

"Hi Harry." Fred said.

"What brings you here?" George asked.

"Christmas shopping." Harry replied.

"Your relatives let you leave…" Fred started.

"Or did you sneak away from the school?" George continued.

"I stayed with some new friends."

"You mean…"

"The ones who…"

"Where attacked…"

"And where the only ones injured?" the twins said together.

"Yea, the very ones. Draco and me where there with them."

"Draco?"

"Since when are you friends with Draco?"

"For a while. We put aside our differences for a time. He's not as bad as everyone thinks." Harry was saying just as Draco turned the corner and joined Harry.

"Hey Harry, do you think Jason would like this?" Draco asked holding up a fake wand. He was grinning.

"I don't know. Maybe something else to lighten him up. Any ideas guys?" Harry asked the twins. Draco turned around with a surprised look before he quickly developed his mask.

The twins were holding back their laughter. "Maybe something of our special variety." They said together. They led the boys to their special collection and let them choose anything they wanted. It wasn't long before the boys found Snape and headed to the next shop.

It was turning into a long day. Harry had headed off, leaving Draco to wonder around Diagon Ally. He had yet to find something for Hyacintha. He looked around and spotted Harry talking with Ron and Hermione. He smirked as he decided to pay them a visit. He quietly snuck up behind Ron, before he could make his presence known, he over heard them talking.

"Seriously, what is up with you hanging with Ferret Face?" Ron was saying.

"Nothing, he has changed. We are friends now." Harry replied.

"Yes but he hangs around with those two creepy girls. You know I could have sworn one had red eyes. It reminded me of _Him_."

"They are not bad at all. Just different from us, that's all."

"Well if you want my opinion. I believe that they are vampires, at least the ones that the Ministry is after." Hermione said.

"Well, I think they all should be killed. Anyone who supports _Him_ should."

By then, Harry noticed Draco. He frowned when he saw the look Draco had. To say he was angry was an understatement. He looked furious.

"Not everyone is evil, Ron."

"No, anyone who supports the dark is evil, just Malfoy and anyone who is in their ranks. I personally felt that one girl should have been killed when that spell hit her. It just proved that they were both among the evil creatures sent out to destroy what's good."

Harry watched as Draco paled at the words. He knew they were both thinking back to when the girls were attacked. Draco couldn't think about loosing Hyacintha. She was his everything.

"Well, Weasley I'm sorry to say that not everyone is perfect. Especially you and everyone you know. Have you ever considered that the light has done more harm then good?" Draco finally spoke and made his presence known.

"Get real Malfoy. The dark is evil while the light is good. It has always been that way." Ron said angrily as he turned to face Draco.

"Oh I am real. I face the truth while you hide behind your beliefs. It is you who needs to grow up and take a big look around. Not everything is said in stone." Draco said before giving one last glance to Harry and taking off.

Harry quickly said his goodbyes and ran after Draco. He knew Draco was upset about what he overheard. He had to find him before he did anything stupid. Harry finally caught up with Draco, slightly out of breathe. He made Draco to slow his pase as he regained his breathing.

"Calm down. You know how Ron is. Don't take what he says to heart." Harry said.

"What! After all he said you are defending him now?"

"No! It's just I don't want to see you upset over something stupid."

"Whose side are you really on?"

"Yours, theirs, you know I won't betray Raya."

"Well, it's starting to sound like you are defending your so called friends."

"I'm sorry but if I would have known what they wanted to talk about, I would have avoided them."

"Whatever, I still need to find something for Kina then I'll be finished."

The two teens barely spoke the rest of the trip. Draco had finally decided upon a gift for Hyacintha. The two of them met back up with Severus within an hour before sunset. It had taken them all day to find what they wanted to buy everyone. Severus knew something was wrong when the teens stayed quiet during the trip back. They seemed to avoid each other. He frowned at the behavior wanting to know what happened between them.

Auaraya had entered her home wanting to know the surprise. She hadn't expected her parents to actually go to their home. They had been spending a lot of time at the mansion. When she walked in, she got the biggest surprise of her life. There sitting in the living room where her two brothers. She squealed as she ran towards them. She leaped into her oldest brother's arms. They all looked alike being they were triplets. Their parents had made them go to different schools. Too much power radiated from the three of them when they were put together. She smiled happily as her brother held her close and spun her around before putting her back down. Not to be out done, her other brother picked her up just like the first one, and spun her around again before placing her on the ground. They all sat on the couch to talk.

"When did you two get in?" Auaraya asked.

"The other day." One of her brothers said.

"We wanted to surprise you." Her other brother added.

"Well, you succeeded. So how was the trip? Anything interesting happen?"

"No, it was dull. But from what I have heard, you have had an interesting time lately."

"Yea, Kina was attacked by some traitors. You should have seen Lord Jason when he entered the room. I have never seen the look in his eyes before."

"Like he was going to kill without caring?"

"Yea…have you seen the look before?"

"Once when he came to the country I was staying at to check on the young being sent there. Some of the wizards there caught a few of us and tried to kill us just like the rogue vampires."

"WOW! You never told any of this to me Kurtis."

"I kept it to myself Lensilo." Kurtis said.

"Oh. So how is Kina lately?" Lensilo asked sweetly.

"She found her mate. Sorry it wasn't you. I know you had a thing for her for so long." Auaraya smirked.

"So, who is it?" Kurtis asked.

"It's Draco Malfoy. You know the son of our formal teacher." Auaraya answered.

"I've heard of a Malfoy. He saved our Lord did he not?"

"Yes. He did."

"I heard you found your mate as well." Lensilo smirked at his sister.

"Yes and you will get to meet him tomorrow night. He stays at the manor mostly."

"I can since that you two have not completed the bond." Kurtis said.

"It's true. I'm still getting him to warm up to our kind. I want to wait until we are older."

"Don't wait to long. You know what happens if we do."

"Yes, I know. I just want him to see us as not a threat like he has been led to believe."

"I see your point. I would like to meet him though. Who is it?"

"Harry Potter."

"The boy who lived is your mate? Wow!" Lensilo said surprised.

The three siblings spent the rest of the night catching up with each others lives. As the dawn arrived, they headed for their respectable rooms in the basement. Auaraya had decided to sleep with her brothers. She had missed the closeness they shared. She curled up beside of the oldest among the three, Kurtis. He held her close as if she was a small child. She fell into a deep sleep with a smile on her face.

Hyacintha awoke the following night. She slowly opened her eyes and looked around. She felt comfortable in the position she was in so he couldn't see much. She felt a body lying next to her and arms drabbed across her. She frowned as she turned over. She was surprised to come face to face with her father. Voldemort was sound asleep at her back. Hyacintha blinked a few times before turning back around. She laid as still as she could as she remembered the events of the previous night. As the events passed through her mind, she began to tremble. It was the first time she had ever been attacked in a place that she called home.

Voldemort stirred from his sleep when he felt a trembling. He slowly awoke and glanced worriedly at his side. He frowned as he saw his daughter trembling. He sat up and pulled her to him.

"Shh. It's alright, I have you." He said trying to comfort his daughter. He closed his eyes and sighed as her trembling grew. He began to worry when she began to fight him.

'Love! Come quick… Kina!' Voldemort mentally cried for his mate.

'What's wrong? What happened? I'm coming!' Jason replied.

'Hurry!' Voldemort said before turning his attention back to his daughter. He quickly moved Hyacintha to face him and he sat her on his lap. Tears were running down her face as she gazed up at her father. Her slivery eyes glowed with streaks of red.

"Child, what was you so upset?" Voldemort questioned his daughter.

"P…P…Papa?" Hyacintha questioned.

"Yes, it is I." Voldemort said startled. He was completely worried when Hyacintha had to asked that one simple question/

"Don't leave me!" She seemed to scream to him.

"I won't leave you. I promise." Voldemort said pulling her into a tight embrace.

Just then the doors slammed open revealing a very worried Jason. He nearly ran to bed and joined his mate. Hyacintha turned to face him, tears still in her eyes. She quickly leaped into his arms burying her face against his chest. Jason ran comforting circles on her back. He glanced up, his eyes meeting those of his mate.

"What happened?" Jason asked.

"I don't know. I woke up and she was trembling. I guess she was revealing the memories of what happened." Voldemort replied.

"Kina, child. Calm down. Lucius wants to take you to your favorite store. It's alright; I have taken care of the one who attacked." Jason said calmly.

"What if it happens again?" Hyacintha asked.

"It won't. We found all the traitors. There is nothing to worry about."

"No! It's not safe here anymore." Hyacintha said as the tears flowing down her face fell faster.

Jason rocked with her until she had finally calmed down. She was breathing heavily, her eyes were wide open. Jason took one look at his mate to know that they were both concerned over the development. Once Jason felt Hyacintha had calmed enough down, he slowly pulled her away to look into her eyes. She was frightened.

'Would it help if she saw what happens with the traitors?' Voldemort asked mentally to Jason.

'It couldn't hurt. We need to find a way to make her feel safe again.'

'How? She thinks she will get attacked again.'

'I don't know.'

"Come child, we need to meet with the others." Jason said to his daughter.

"I guess. You won't leave me right?"

"We will be right by your side." Voldemort replied.

"Alright."

Jason and Voldemort stood up and began to head for the door. It wasn't long before Hyacintha was clinging to their arms. The three of them walked the halls with Hyacintha firmly in the middle. She was not letting them leave her side. Her eyes darted from side to side looking for any signs of attack. She flinched when she saw movement to her right but soon relaxed again when she saw it was only Damien. Voldemort and Jason continued to give each other worried looks.

"She acts like she is afraid to walk alone." Damien commented to Jason.

"Where were you? She was attacked during a meeting. Snape saved her." Jason replied, his eyes going cold.

"I'm sorry Milord; I was attending to some business. I thought I wasn't needed." He said.

"Just pay more attention to where she is at. I put you in charge of her safety for a reason." Jason replied, his eyes still cold.

"Yes Milord." Damien replied as he slipped back into the shadows.

Jason and Voldemort continued toward the front entrance. They slipped into a room off to the right that led to the lounge. Lucius and Severus were there waiting with Auaraya and the boys. Hyacintha stayed beside of her fathers as they entered. She tried to relax but she couldn't. When Jason sat down, she admittedly sat on his lap, leaning against him. Jason wrapped his arms around her and sighed. He did not know what he was going to do.

"Lucius, we may have to postpone the girl's trip." Voldemort said glancing over to Hyacintha.

"Is this because of last night?" Severus asked as he watched Hyacintha's reaction.

"Yes. It seems someone doesn't want us to leave their side." Jason replied pulling his daughter closer to him. She had begun trembling again.

"Why don't we just take Auaraya and you two can take Kina when she is ready." Lucius said. "Besides, me and Severus want to find out a few things that happened during the boy's trip." He added looking at both boys. They had still refused to talk or even acknowledge one another.

"That could work. What do you think, love?" Voldemort asked.

"Huh?" Jason had not been paying much attention. He looked to his mate with a hunger in his eyes. Voldemort noticed the look, knew the look.

"Now would be a good time to take care of the prisoners. We can take Kina shopping tomorrow." Voldemort said as he stood up. He helped his mate up with Hyacintha still clinging onto him. Together, they made their way to the dungeons, leaving behind very confused faces.

Jason led the way to the dungeons with Hyacintha in his arms. He had one thing on his mind and he'd be damned if he didn't accomplish it. Near the entrance, he turned to face Voldemort.

"Are you sure?" he simple asked.

"Yes, you need it."

Jason didn't ask again. He placed Hyacintha on the ground and made sure she was behind him. He then opened the door to the cells and walked down the darken hall. Hyacintha followed behind, paying attention to not be seen. He finally reached the end of the hall were the biggest cell was located. The guards standing by the door bowed before their lord. They exposed their necks when he approached. In a swift movement, Jason and taken a little blood from each guard to make sure they were his kind. He ordered them to open the door and then sent them away. They would not be needed soon.

Voldemort kept silent the entire time. He stayed by the door after the guards left. He knew what was about to happen but wanted to give them a moment before he joined them. He was worried over the fact that he had not sensed his mate's hunger. He had never missed know what his mate needed. There was something wrong and he had to get to the bottom of it.

"Now, you seven had been caught betraying us. Spying and trying to kill one of my kind, knowing that we are protected while in this place. Not only was the attack against my kind but it was my daughter you aimed and fired at. The punishment is death." Jason said as his eyes glowed bright silver. Behind him, Hyacintha's eyes glowed a slivery red color. Jason smirked as he watched the prisoner's begin to shake. He felt the moment when his mate stepped into the room to join them. Jason moved off to the side allowing the prisoners to see Hyacintha before he attacked. He reached the first prisoner and grabbed him by the throat. He grew his finger nails out and cut the side of the man's neck.

"Come child, feed from this attacker. Use his strength for your own." Jason said to his daughter. He smirked again when Hyacintha flew at the man and began to feed from the cut he had made. It was like it had been on her first hunting trip. He would attack and use a cut to teach his child where to go for. Once she had a firm, hold of the man, he let go and watched. When the man's color began to change, he tapped his daughter of the shoulder. "I have other plans for them. That is enough for now." Hyacintha let go as the man fell to the ground breathing hard. She licked the blood from her fangs as her attention focused on another.

Jason chuckled at his child's reaction. This was what both of them needed. "Do not kill them. Leave them like the first one." He instructed as he lunged at the next victim. Voldemort stood by the door as he watched the father and daughter team leave a wake of bodies. Each prisoner was left barley hanging on. When it finally came down to the one who had attacked their daughter, both stopped. Hyacintha was breathing hard, her eyes were of pure hunger. He could feel her power raiding from her. His mate was just as impressive. He watched as the pair slowly approached the last of the prisoners. He had become curious as to what his mate's plans were.

'I am leaving them alive. In a few days, they can supply some of my people.'

'Ah, I was wondering. Main focus being the young ones?'

'Yes. I have special plans for this one.'

Jason lunged for the man's right as Hyacintha lunged for the left. Together, they finished him off. He was left barely alive. Jason pulled back and licked the remaining blood from his lips. His eyes found his mate as he lunged for him. Voldemort braced himself for the impact and welcomed his mate into his arms. He kissed him Hard before allowing his mate to feed from him. His eyes closed all thought left him. They had forgotten about Hyacintha until they heard a small wine come from her direction. She was crouched on the floor watching them closely. She whimpered again as she slide her tongue over her fangs. Jason pulled back from his feeding and motioned for her to come. He bent to her level and led out his wrist. She latched onto him and began to feed. Voldemort sat down beside of his mate and cradled his mate's head against his junction. Jason resumed his feeding as he fed his child.

'We need to get Draco more involved to get him used to something like this.' Voldemort said.

'Yes…Harry needs to learn as well. Call for them, we may need them.'

'Can't, they are out. Lucius and Severus took Auaraya shopping and they wanted a talk with the boys. Call for Auaraya's brothers if you think we need others.'

'Already did, they should be here…now'

Two sets of feet were moving down the hall quickly. Two identical twins stood at the door and observed the scene. Six bodies barely alive with another one dead were scattered around the room. Both of their lords were on the floor, one feeding from the other while their friend fed from her father. Kurtis quickly took position next to his lord as he offered up himself. Jason quickly let go of his mate and feed some from Kurtis. It did not take long for him to become satisfied enough to pull away.

Lensilo had a time of getting Hyacintha to let go of her father. He finally used his nails and cut a line near his wrist and offered it to her. Hyacintha slowly pulled away at the smell of his blood and took hold of his wrist. She continued to feed from him as he pulled her to his lap. He had aloud her to feed from him before but now it seemed just that much more sad. He reminded himself that she was not his but belonged to another.

Voldemort and Jason watched closely for any signs that she would need more. It never came as her breathing slowed down. When she pulled away, the hunger in her eyes was completely gone. She stared at Lensilo for a while before blinking and turning away. She did not pull away from him as she faced her fathers. She felt safer being in his arms than she had been since the attack. Voldemort and Jason glanced to one another trying to figure out what was going on. It was unusual for his race to be that comfortable without their mate beside of them, yet Hyacintha showed no signs of moving. This worried them.

"We better get back up. The others will be back soon."

"You promised that I could go shopping, Christmas is just two days away now. " Hyacintha said.

Jason chuckled. "Yes I did. We can go anytime you want. I just have to let our friend know."

"Can we go now? Please?"

"Yes. We can but we need to get back upstairs first."

"Meet you up there!" Hyacintha said as she stood up and raced through the dungeons and back upstairs. Voldemort smiled as he watched his daughter disappear. She had gotten her speed from Jason, that much was sure but her stubbornness came from him.

"I would say she is feeling better." Voldemort said.

"So it seems. Kurtis, follow her and make sure she doesn't start trouble."

"Yes Sir." Kurtis said as he followed after his young friend.

"Lensilo, we need to talk. Has Hyacintha ever feed from you before?" Jason asked.

"Yes, when we were younger. That is, before we had been separated. We had been training hard that day and Hyacintha used too much energy and could barely stand. I allowed her to feed from me to replenish her energy."

"Could that be the reason she felt safe with him? Because she feed from him before?" Voldemort asked.

"I do not know. It could be. We better get back before all hell breaks loose."

"It already has." Voldemort smirked. They headed back up to see what damage had been caused.


End file.
